Errant dans les ténèbres
by Berylia-Crystalia
Summary: Sasuke va mal depuis son retour. Il ne se sent plus à sa place à Konoha et finit par développer une seconde personnalité féminine. Un jour, dans le bain des femmes, il croise une jeune blonde avec des moustaches... SasuNaru,Yaoiet Spoil.Fini!
1. Dans la chaleur du onsen

Disclaimer: _Naruto_ ne m'appartient pas, il appartient à monsieur Kishimoto qui n'a pas besoin de moi pour faire des choses louches entre jeunes hommes.

Attention: Spoil pour les fans français qui suivraient la série chez Kana!

Attention, la fanfic qui suit est pleine de choses perverses, si vous n'aimez pas les descriptions de scènes de lit, passez votre chemin.

De plus, ceci est un yaoi (mec avec mec) plus exactement SasukexNaruto. Cependant, il y a aussi du yuri, et du hentai!

Amusez-vous.

Chapitre 1: Dans la chaleur du onsen

La paix régnait à Konoha, tout allait bien, les oiseaux chantaient, les feuilles verdissaient tranquillement sur les arbres, répandant dans l'air un parfum de chlorophylle. La paix était revenue à Konoha, Orochimaru et le village du Son avaient été anéantis, l'héritier des Uchiha était revenu sain et sauf, tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

En apparence du moins.

Sasuke Uchiha, dernier membre du clan des Uchiha errait dans les ténèbres. En lui l'enfer se déchaînait. Il était un étranger dans sa tête autant que dans sa ville natale. Tout était si différent depuis qu'il était revenu. Il se sentait perdu. Avant de partir pour le village du Son il avait une routine, des habitudes, des choses qui lui permettaient de voir le passage du temps, un but, un avenir. Maintenant il était revenu et il n'avait plus rien, il avait perdu ses marques, plus d'entraînement avec Kakashi, plus de défis stupides lancés par l'idiot du village ou par Lee, plus de cache-cache avec son fan-club, plus de discussions pour tenter de mettre un peu de logique dans le cerveau de l'autre abruti, plus de nuits au coin du feu quand cet abruti de Kakashi décidait de leur faire passer la nuit dehors. Il n'avait pas songé un seul moment pendant les 3 ans qu'il avait passé au village du Son que quelque chose eût pu changer. Il se disait que quand il reviendrait tout serait exactement comme avant. Il serait juste plus fort.

Mais tout avait changé. Ils avaient grandis et ils s'étaient séparés. Bien sûr, Naruto était venu le chercher, comme il lui avait promis, mais rien n'était plus comme avant. Sakura était l'apprentie de Tsunade, Naruto parcourait le monde avec Jiraya, et Kakashi avait arrêté de l'entraîner disant qu'il ne pouvait plus rien lui apprendre. Les gens avaient continué à vivre sans lui, Naruto et Sakura s'étaient fait de nouveaux amis et à son retour il s'était retrouvé seul. Sakura et Naruto étaient revenus à leurs habitudes, mais lui...

Et puis il y avait les villageois. Jusqu'à présent il avait été pour tout le village le dernier des Uchiha, la perfection, le digne aboutissement d'une digne lignée; maintenant il était le renégat, le traître qui avait frayé avec le serpent. Les gens chuchotaient derrière son dos, les yeux se tournaient au marché, les vieillards crachaient sur son chemin, les femmes cachaient leurs enfants.

Et le pêcher de son jardin avait été coupé pendant son absence.

Sasuke errait dans les ténèbres.

Puis il y avait eu cette mission. Intérieurement il avait hurlé, il avait tempêté, il avait tapé des poings, mais Tsunade-sama était resté sur sa décision. Il devait infiltrer un village de la frontière et y glaner des informations. Mais il devait y aller camouflé, il devrait devenir une femme grâce au Sexy no Jutsu. Aucune kunoichi n'avait les compétences requises pour cette mission.

Alors il avait créé Sana. Sana était tout ce que Sasuke n'était pas: une femme, fière de sa beauté, souriante, assurée, sans aucun problème dans la vie, à l'aise partout. Sana n'attirait pas les regards hostiles, Sana se faisait des amis rapidement, Sana était à sa place partout où elle était, Sana n'avait pas de frère aîné, Sana n'abandonnait pas ses amis.

Devenir Sana avait été comme un baume pour Sasuke, il sentait la douleur, la solitude disparaître. Il était à l'aise, il aimait la conversation légère des femmes, il aimait pouvoir rester assis sur un banc un jour de beau temps et ne pas être dérangé, il aimait surtout s'installer dans l'eau au bains publics ou au onsen1, fermer les yeux et se laisser bercer par la rumeur des voix féminines parlant de choses sans importance. Peut-être aurait-il mieux valu qu'il soit une femme?

Il était revenu au village, avait fait son rapport à Tsunade, avait abandonné les vêtements de Sana dans un placard et avait essayé de reprendre sa vie. Mais quoi qu'il fasse il ne trouvait pas sa place au village, il était à l'étroit. Et un jour, il avait ressorti les vêtements de Sana. Il les avait enfilés avec le sentiment d'un cheval rentrant à l'écurie. Il s'était promené dans les rues de Konoha et s'était senti à sa place, à l'aise. Depuis, quand il se sentait mal, Sana sortait se promener, ou encore aller manger, ou aller au onsen.

Aujourd'hui était un de ces jours. Aujourd'hui était un jour de fête à Konoha, les familles se réunissaient pour honorer leurs morts. Mais Sasuke n'avait plus de famille, personne avec qui partager ce moment. Alors Sana allait sortir se relaxer dans la merveilleuse source chaude qui affleurait à Konoha.

La vieille tenante du onsen n'était même pas à son poste, elle devait honorer les morts avec sa famille, mais le onsen était ouvert. Sana glissa son argent dans la coupelle posée sur le comptoir à cette intention. Elle se déshabilla rapidement, et attrapant sa serviette à la main sortit dans l'air vif du matin. La surface de l'eau fumait en exhalant une odeur de souffre et d'huile de fleur mêlée. Il n'y avait personne. Qu'est-ce que?

Rectification, il y avait quelqu'un d'immergé dans le grand bassin aux grenouilles. Une masse de cheveux blonds apparaissaient à travers la vapeur.

- Bonjour.

Sana se rapprocha de l'eau.

- B... bonjour.

La vapeur laissa voir l'inconnue, des cheveux blonds, des yeux bleus comme un ciel serein, des joues roses et des lèvres comme des cerises...

Le coeur de Sasuke fit un bond. C'était...

Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur les lèvres de Sana. Elle ne le laisserait pas s'en tirer comme ça.

Sana posa sa serviette et rentra dans l'eau lentement, immergeant avec grâce son corps fluide. L'inconnue écarlate détourna le regard. Sana s'arrêta un moment pour soupirer de joie tandis que l'eau massait ses muscles. L'inconnue la regardait de nouveau. Sana s'approcha d'elle, un sourire rouge et luisant sur les lèvres.

- Tu ne passes pas les fêtes avec ta famille?

La jeune blonde tressaillit en entendant la voix grave et veloutée de Sana.

- N...non, je ne... n'ai pas de famille.

- Moi non plus, mais ce n'est pas grave, comme ça on peut profiter de la source rien que toutes les deux.

Sana rapprocha son visage en souriant.

- Comment tu t'appelles?

- Na... Na... Nana! répondit-elle en rougissant.

- Je suis Sana.

- En... enchantée Sana-san, répondit-elle perturbée par la proximité de la jeune femme.

Les yeux obsidienne de Sana brillèrent dans la vapeur.

- Dis-moi Nana-chan, tu portes toujours une serviette?

- Euh... c'est que...

Profitant qu'elle cherchait ses mots, Sana attrapa la serviette et tira un bon coup.

- Kyahh!

- Viens la chercher! lança Sana en s'éloignant dans l'eau.

- Sana-san, rendez-la moi!

Nana la poursuivait affolée.

- Nanananère!

Sana lui tira la langue et plongea pour éviter Nana qui lui arrivait dessus à pleine vitesse. Mais Nana revint à l'attaque et, la coinçant dans un coin, reprit sa serviette.

- Gagné!

- J'ai perdu...

Sana fit la moue.

- Mais au moins, tu t'es amusée.

Le sourire aux lèvres Sana remonta son genou entre les cuisses de Nana et atteignit un endroit brûlant de sa personne.

Les yeux de Nana paraissaient prêts à lui sortir de la tête tandis que ses lèvres laissèrent échapper un hoquet de surprise. Sana ne lui laissa pas le temps de se reprendre et fondit sur ses lèvres. Douces et fraîches, tendres et juteuses, envoûtantes, les lèvres de Nana déclenchèrent en elle une fureur jusqu'à lors inconnue. Elle les parcourut de ses lèvres, de sa bouche, de ses dents avant d'aller plus loin et de s'enfoncer avec délice dans l'accueillante cavité.

Dans ses bras la blonde était comme une poupée de chiffon complètement transportée par cette tendre violence.

Les lèvres de Sana se séparèrent des pétales à présent rougissant et s'attelèrent à explorer de nouveaux territoires, la douceur de la joue, les fines paupières, le bout du nez mignon, les oreilles si sensibles à son souffle et à ses dents. Puis, ce fut le cou palpitant d'émotions. Des soupirs et des gémissements se mêlaient aux vapeurs de l'eau en montant vers les cieux.

Enfin, les mains douces de Sana jusque là sagement posées sur la taille de sa proie se mirent à bouger, remontant avec une lenteur pleine de désir vers les deux seins roses et pointus. Nana jappa quand elle sentit pour la première fois ses tétons être emprisonnés dans la chaleur d'autres mains que les siennes.

Les dents de Sana brillèrent dans la pénombre et ses lèvres parcoururent la route sensuelle qui la séparait de son nouveau but. Un cri s'éleva quand elle referma ses lèvres sur la chair ferme et douce.

Nana avait passé ses jambes autour d'elle et ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans son dos à chaque nouveau plaisir qui la transperçait.

C'était le moment.

Une main droite lâcha le bouton de rose qu'elle importunait et se laissa glisser jusqu'au feu qui brûlait entre deux piliers de chair. Elle écarta les rideaux et caressa la jeune fleur.

Un tremblement secoua Nana et dans un éclair de fumée elle disparut, laissant derrière elle un jeune homme blond, le teint mat et les yeux langoureusement fermés.

Ahaha! se dit Sasuke.

Un soupir échappa des lèvres de Naruto et avant qu'il n'ait compris ce qui se passait, Sana posait le jeune homme sur le bord de la source et se penchait vers son membre.

_Non!Ce n'était pas le plan!_

Mais son corps ne semblait pas l'écouter et se penchait avec avidité sur la partie du corps nouvellement révélée.

Naruto sentit d'abord un souffle chaud sur une certaine partie de son anatomie, puis des baisers doux comme des pétales de rose, enfin une langue qui le prenait visiblement pour une glace au double chocolat avec extra chantilly. Il ouvrit les yeux et les plongea dans deux disques sombres. Les cheveux noir-bleu de Sana étaient plaqués sur son front et son visage d'albâtre faisait ressortir l'éclat carnassier de ses yeux juste avant qu'elle ne l'engloutisse avec lenteur. Naruto cessa d'essayer de réfléchir et se contenta d'exister.

Sasuke fit de même, laissant son corps prendre le contrôle, jouer avec la dague de chair dont sa bouche était le fourreau, apprendre à donner toujours plus de plaisir au jeune homme, trouver si il criait plus quand il l'enroulait de sa langue ou quand le titillait sur la pointe...

Les halètements de Naruto s'intensifiaient, son corps tout entier se contractait, sa tête était rejetée en arrière, ses mains s'agrippaient au bord de la source. Une veine dans son cou palpitait comme les ailes d'un papillon pris au piège.

Et puis il cria. Un spasme comme un raz-de-marée parcourut son corps et Sana avala un liquide étrange au goût amer.

Le souffle court, Naruto se laissa tomber à la renverse sur le bord de la piscine.

Sana recula et soudain Sasuke se prit la réalité en pleine tête. Il venait de faire une f... fellation à Naruto!

Un pouf de fumée et il avait disparu.

La porte des toilettes de la maison Uchiha s'ouvrit avec fracas et Sasuke se jetta sur la cuvette, le visage blême, la bile aux lèvres.

_Ce n'est pas possible, ce n'est pas possible, ce n'est pas possible... _se répétait-il en vomissant le contenu de son estomac.

* * *

1 onsen: source chaude japonaise en plein air 


	2. Cette nuit

Disclaimer: _Naruto_ ne m'appartient pas.

Voilà le deuxième chapitre des aventures schyzophrènes du dernier Uchiha.

Toujours des spoilers pour les fans français!

Attention, scène explicite à l'approche!

Amusez-vous!

Chapitre 2: Cette nuit...

Les habitants de Konoha avaient tendance à croire que la vie du dernier des Uchiha devait être facile: pas de problèmes d'argent, une belle maison bien située pour lui tout seul, un glorieux passé et un avenir presque assuré par ses gènes. Et bien ils avaient tort!

La vie de Sasuke était un enfer: seul dans une grande maison, rongé par la haine qu'il ressentait pour son frère, sans avenir tant qu'il n'aurait pas régler la question de sa vengeance... et à présent...

A présent il était rongé par l'insomnie. Depuis un mois, il tournait fébrilement dans son lit, et quand enfin il trouvait le sommeil c'était pour répéter toujours le même rêve. Sana sur ses genoux jouait avec le sexe de Naruto dans les endroits les plus divers: l'académie, Ichiraku, le monument des Hokage... et puis toujours le même final: l'explosion de poussière, Naruto qui le regardait et qui lui souriait: "Continue, Sasuke".

Et il se réveillait, le coeur battant la chamade, les draps souillés et l'estomac au bord des lèvres.

Puis il devait se lever, se préparer avant d'aller travailler, et ce sentiment de désir et de dégoût mêlé l'accompagnait toute la journée, corrodant tout sur son passage, le parfum des fleurs, le goût des aliments, la chaleur du soleil sur sa peau. Ajoutez à cela les conséquences de l'insomnie comme une permanente gueule de bois et la monotonie du boulot de gratte-papier qu'il avait en ce moment auprès de Tsunade-sama et vous comprendrez aisément pourquoi ce jour là, lorsque la richissime dame Grosmelon posa ses pattes bouffies sur lui pour lui demander violement pourquoi son toutou chéri n'avait pas encore été retrouvé, Sasuke perdit le peu de tête qui lui restait et l'envoya à travers la fenêtre du premier étage de la maison du Hokage.

Heureusement pour dame Grosmelon, un arbre bienveillant amortit sa chute en se sacrifiant vaillamment.

Il fallu plusieurs ninjas pour maintenir Sasuke à terre avant qu'il ne déclenche le Chidori ou le Katon. Tsunade-sama, très secouée par le comportement du rescapé du village du Son le fit examiner.

Le Conseil des Médecins de Konoha préconisa une déprime et une insomnie chronique en vertu de laquelle Sasuke se vit prescrire le repos absolu pendant deux à trois semaines "et pas de discussions!"

Ainsi donc Sasuke Uchiha chef et dernier représentant de son illustre maison était assigné à résidence jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Le village grouillait de rumeurs sur la folie du dernier des Uchiha.

- Trop de mariages consanguins bien sûr!

- Oui, oui, puis, je l'avais vu venir!

- Bien sûr, l'aîné qui massacre toute sa famille...

- On ne pouvait rien espérer de bon de celui-là!

- De toutes façons quand le sang est mauvais...

Et alors il sentait clairement leurs regards lourds comme le plomb se poser sur lui tandis qu'il passait ses courses à la main. Et les regards le suivaient jusqu'aux portes de sa demeure où ils s'arrêtaient pour mieux imaginer ce qui pouvait s'y passer.

Quelques rares villageois observateurs se rendirent compte que le démon-renard avait lui aussi un comportement étrange. Il cherchait visiblement quelque chose dans le village. Mais bon, le démon-renard était un sujet de conversation très éculé, alors que le démon du Sharingan...

Sasuke n'était pas un adolescent très intéressé par le sexe. Du moins, il n'avait pas été intéressé par le sexe durant les longues années de son adolescence, il était obnubilé par son désir de devenir fort, le reste ne comptait pas. Ensuite au village du Son il avait continué dans cette voie. Ce n'est pas comme si on lui avait laissé le choix, côtoyer Orochimaru entraîne chez les gens encore sains d'esprit un dégoût de la chose. L'homme-serpent n'avait pas manqué de faire savoir à Sasuke qu'il convoitait son corps de plus d'une façon. Alors le Uchiha s'était encore plus enfermé dans l'abstinence et l'amour de l'entraînement.

Mais Sana n'était pas comme Sasuke, elle obéissait à ses pulsions, elle aimait jouer de son corps.

Et maintenant, à cause d'elle, Sasuke découvrait les horreurs de l'adolescence, les rêves mouillés qui l'obligeaient à laver ses draps tous les jours, la tension perpétuelle dans ses muscles, la douleur quand il refusait de céder à ses hormones et de se satisfaire, la faim qui le tenaillait perpétuellement. Une faim qui n'attendait qu'une chose, qui ne criait qu'un nom... N...

- NON! cria Sasuke

Non, non, non, non, non, et non!

Il faisait les cent pas dans la demeure.

Cela faisait une semaine qu'il était en repos forcé et il passait son temps à tourner en rond dans sa tête, il en revenait toujours au même point, au même mur. Il n'en pouvait plus! Il avait déjà cassé deux tables et trois chaises dans ses accès de rage. Bon sang, il devenait complètement fou!

Il entendait la petite voix de Sana le narguer dans sa tête, sifflotant, ricanant...

Il n'en pouvait plus!

Mais rien ne semblait le calmer, ni la méditation, ni l'entraînement, ni l'abrutissement devant la télévision qu'il avait retrouvé dans le grenier. Rien! Nada! Quedalle!

Par les dieux, voilà qu'en plus il devenait vulgaire! C'était sûr, il était complètement fou!

Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose capable de le soigner. Il le savait... Mais il ne céderait pas! Les vêtements de Sana resteraient à leur place tranquillement dans le grenier. Il était hors de question qu'il se laisse aller et qu'il laisse cette traînée arpenter de nouveau les rues de Konoha.

Sana inspira avec délices l'air pur de Konoha. On n'était pas le village de la feuille pour rien. Les grandes forêts qui encerclaient la ville donnaient à l'air cette délicieuse fraîcheur qu'on ne retrouvait nulle part ailleurs. Sana s'étira en prenant son temps, sentant la pointe de ses seins glisser contre le doux tissu de son yukata.

Une journée superbe pour aller à la Cascade Sacrée. Sasuke et elle étaient parvenus à un accord. Il la laissait sortir si ils allaient à la Cascade Sacrée pour essayer de calmer les angoisses et les hormones de ce pauvre Sasuke.

La Cascade Sacrée était l'un des seuls lieux de culte réservé exclusivement aux femmes, c'était là qu'elles se purifiaient avant certains rites où qu'elles recherchaient la sérénité ou l'accomplissement d'un voeux. On raconte que l'une des fondatrices du village y avait eu une apparition d'une déesse qui avait soigné ses blessures. C'était l'un des endroits préférés de Sasuke, même si théoriquement il n'avait pas le droit d'y entrer. Il y régnait une atmosphère de sérénité et de calme apaisante.

Le bruit assourdissant de l'eau claire se jetant sur les rochers, la pression de l'eau lui tombant comme autant de vagues de pierres sur le corps, l'aura de glace qui l'immobilisait au sein de la cascade, la clarté de son esprit au coeur du tourbillonnement intrépide des eaux. Sasuke était enfin en paix. Peu à peu, son cerveau se vida de toute pensée parasite, son corps se laissa détendre par l'incessant massage de la cascade... Sasuke atteignit la sérénité.

Sasuke ressortit de l'enceinte de la cascade, apaisé, il commença à descendre lentement le chemin ramenant vers la ville. Sana dormait tranquillement à l'intérieur de son esprit, bercée par le bruit de la cascade.

Son esprit trop abîmé dans la contemplation du Néant ne remarqua pas le bolide qui lui fonçait dessus à tout allure. Sasuke se retrouva projeté à terre, un poids consistant sur le ventre. Il grommela méchamment. Puis une odeur parvint à ses narines, un parfum de musc et de feuilles, un parfum animal...

Sana se réveilla en sursaut, et inspira avec délectation l'odeur de Naruto. Tout ce que Sasuke avait obtenu grâce à cinq heures de méditation se retrouva balayé en une seconde. Son corps se raidit sous celui de Naruto, sa respiration se fit plus erratique et son esprit fut assaillit par des images de ses rêves.

- Ça va pas la tête! Tu pourrais faire attention!

- Bonjour Naruto-chan... ronronna Sana.

- Sa... Sana-san!

Naruto rougit jusqu'aux orteils, ses insultes gelées sur ses lèvres, ses yeux irrémédiablement pris dans deux grands océans d'obsidienne. Ses rêves lui revinrent à la mémoire et il vira violet foncé.

- Quel heureux hasard!

Sana se tortilla lentement sous Naruto.

Le jeune renard sursauta comme un chat échaudé en poussant un jappement de surprise.

Sana mit longtemps à se relever, à secouer ses longs cheveux, à caresser son yukata pour en enlever la poussière. Naruto la regarda faire, les yeux grands comme des soucoupes, la bouche ouverte assez grand pour que Gamabunta lui saute dedans.

- Comment vas-tu, Naruto-chan?

- B... b... bien!

Malgré son âge, sa puissance, ses extraordinaires techniques de ninja, Naruto ressemblait à un lièvre apeuré, regardant la mort en face. D'ailleurs la mort avait de longs cheveux de jais, un teint blanc, des lèvres rouges, portait un yukata avec des orchidées et sentait le jasmin.

- Ça faisait longtemps...

Elle mit ses mains sur le T-shirt de Naruto et les promena lentement sur son torse.

Un serpent! Il était hypnotisé par un serpent! Maintenant il savait ce que ressentait l'innocente souris quand le serpent la prenait dans son jeu. Bon, bien sûr, il doutait quelque peu que l'innocente souris ait une érection comme la sienne...

- Que dirais-tu d'aller au restaurant ce soir?

Les mains passèrent à son dos, puis remontèrent vers son cou alors qu'il sentait le bassin de Sana-san frotter en rythme contre un certain endroit de son pantalon.

Elle se pencha vers son oreille:

- Rien que toi et moi, Naruto-chan...

Elle mordit le lobe de chair tendre.

- Daccord! bondit Naruto.

- Je me charge de tout. Retrouve-moi à 9h00 sur la place du Troisième.

Après un chaste baiser sur la joue elle fut partie, ondulant doucement des hanches sur le chemin, laissant derrière elle un jeune homme blond avec les yeux écarquillés et une érection de tous les diables.

Sasuke referma la porte de la maison. Il tremblait de tous ses membres. Qu'est-ce qui s'était encore passé? Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Tout allait bien, il avait enfin retrouvé un certain équilibre, et la seconde d'après il se frottait à Naruto comme une chienne en chaleur!

Maudit imbécile! Tout était de sa faute! Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il se trouve là? Pourquoi portait-il un T-shirt aussi moulant? Et son parfum! Qui est-ce qui portait un parfum aussi fort! Il essayait de séduire toutes les filles de Konoha ou quoi! Et puis...

Qui est-ce qu'il essayait de tromper, ce n'était pas contre Naruto qu'il en avait, c'était contre lui-même...

Non! Ce n'est pas moi! C'est cette traînée de Sana! Ce n'est pas moi! Je ne suis pas... Je ne... Ce n'est pas moi!

Sasuke se laissa tomber à genoux sur le plancher du couloir. Son coeur s'agitait comme les ailes d'une libellule, son corps tremblait et les larmes affleuraient derrière ses yeux.

Non... non...

Je n'irai pas!

Voilà, je n'irai pas! Je vais m'enfermer ici et je laisserai Naruto attendre toute la nuit.

Ça lui apprendra à donner rendez-vous à une femme qu'il ne connaît même pas!

Je ne sortirai pas de cette pièce!

L'horloge de la place du Troisième indiquait clairement 9h30. Naruto se tortilla sur son banc et serra ses fleurs encore plus fort. Pauvres fleurs! Il les avait achetées à peine une heure auparavant et déjà elles tiraient grise mine. Bien sûr, c'était peut-être dû au fait qu'il était nerveux comme un collégien lors de son premier rendez-vous... Eh! Attendez une seconde... C'était son premier rendez-vous!

Et son premier rendez-vous était en retard.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil rapide sur la place. Non, toujours pas de traces de Sana-san. Est-ce qu'il s'était trompé d'endroit, est-ce qu'elle lui avait dit sur la place du Quatrième? Est-ce qu'elle avait eu un accident? Est-ce que...

Peut-être qu'elle lui avait posé un lapin, tout simplement. Après tout, il était Naruto, le démon-renard, l'éternel imbécile, le gars qui parlait plus vite qu'il ne réfléchissait... Qu'est-ce qu'une femme comme elle aurait pu vouloir à Naruto? C'était sûrement une plaisanterie, et maintenant elle devait bien rigoler avec ses copines...

- Naruto!

Sakura et Ino se matérialisèrent devant le jeune homme.

- Salut les filles.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

- Un rendez-vous? demanda Ino malicieuse.

- Avec qui?

Sakura était soufflée.

- Moi je sais! Avec Hinata-chan! Non?

Naruto baissa la tête. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il tombe sur elles, comment leur dire que de toutes évidences on lui avait posé un lapin...

- Naruto?

Sakura lui prit la main pour le forcer à la regarder.

- Ça va?

Sakura tenait la main de Naruto! Sana vit rouge et fonça comme une furie pour séparer les deux jeunes gens.

- Naruto-chan!

Elle se jeta sur l'innocent renard et réussit en même temps à faire lâcher prise à Sakura.

- Je suis désolée pour le retard! J'ai eu un mal fou à choisir comment m'habiller.

Sana-san était assise sur ses genoux, son beau visage blanc à quelques centimètres du sien.

- Na... Naruto?

Sakura était en état de choc. Qui était cette... cette femme!

- Oh! Naruto-chan, il faut que nous y allions!

Et sans autre préambule, Sana mit les voiles, entraînant dans son sillage un Naruto sous le choc.

Ino et Sakura restèrent clouées sur place un long moment.

- Surtout, ne jamais parler de ça à Hinata.

- D'accord...

Elles n'arrivaient toujours pas à y croire.

Sana avait fait les réservations dans un restaurant traditionnel, l'un des plus chers et les plus huppés de Konoha et le seul où l'on pouvait demander une pièce à l'écart pour manger et passer la nuit. Tout était raffiné, depuis la serveuse qui les accompagna jusqu'à leur salle jusqu'aux rouleaux de calligraphie accrochés sur les murs. La pièce à laquelle ils furent menés ouvrait sur un jardin typique dans lequel on entendait couler une source dont le bruit régulier était rompu par le choc du bambou sur la pierre.

Naruto ne se sentait pas à sa place. Mais alors pas du tout, du tout à sa place. Assis sur les genoux pour essayer de ne pas faire trop tâche, il essayait encore de trouver une position agréable. Sana-san par contre semblait tout à fait dans son élément, son long kimono aux couleurs de la nuit rehaussant sa peau laiteuse, ses cheveux artistiquement arrangés autour d'une épingle à cheveux aux décorations de jade...

Et cette femme superbe le dévorait des yeux!

Naruto déglutit.

- Naruto-chan, est-ce que tu me fais confiance?

- Hein?

Elle se rapprocha de lui, à quatre pattes, ses grands yeux hypnotisant de nouveau sa victime.

- O... oui! déglutit-il.

- Bien.

Elle détacha le ruban de soie bleu qu'elle portait autour du cou et, le visage à quelques centimètres du sien elle le posa sur ses yeux. Privé du sens de la vue, les autres sens prirent le relais et Naruto inspira avec délice un parfum de jasmin et de bois.

- Nous allons jouer à un petit jeu...

Des frissons parcoururent l'échine de Naruto en sentant le souffle de Sana-san dans son oreille.

- ...il faut que tu devines ce que tu manges...

Elle se leva et alla ouvrir le panneau reliant la chambre à l'extérieur. Quand elle revint, son pas était légèrement plus lourd et différentes odeurs de nourriture s'entremêlèrent dans la pièce.

Il y avait quelque chose de profondément érotique dans le fait d'être nourri par une personne que vous ne voyez pas. Ces doigts qui frôlent vos lèvres en y déposant un morceau de nourriture. Le sourire que vous devinez sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle vous nourrit. Son parfum qui monte de son cou quand elle se penche vers vous...

Le corps de Naruto était agité de soubresauts et il sentait un besoin douloureux se former dans son bas-ventre. Il inhalait avec avidité le parfum de Sana-san qui semblait l'envelopper.

Soudain...

Cette odeur!

- Ramen!

Sana-san défit le bandeau et l'attacha autour du cou de Naruto.

- Qui ignore la passion de Naruto-chan pour les ramen.

- Sana-san! Vous êtes la meilleure! Je vous adore!

Sana rougit et le coeur de Sasuke fit un bond dans sa poitrine alors que Naruto se jetait sur ses nouilles adorées.

Le repas était presque terminé et Sana glissait une cerise dans la bouche de Naruto. Soudain, la bouche se referma sur ses doigts et une langue quelque peu râpeuse vint jouer avec les prisonniers. Les yeux de Naruto avaient à présent la couleur d'un ciel orageux. La tension monta dans la pièce. Un éclair zébra le ciel de Konoha.

Le moment était venu.

Non! cria Sasuke. Mais son corps ne lui obéissait pas et se laissa aller dans l'étreinte gauche de Naruto. Des lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes et l'odeur puissante de son meilleur ami le submergea, lui faisant perdre conscience de toute autre chose que la faim qui lui fouaillait les entrailles.

Les membres s'emmêlèrent, les souffles se perdirent, les langues caressèrent, les lèvres goûtèrent et les mains défirent tout ce qui empêchait le contact de leurs peaux l'une sur l'autre.

Le tonnerre roula sur les toits de Konoha. Les battements de coeur se faisaient plus rapide, l'air s'emplissait de gémissements et de cris.

Sasuke contempla Naruto au dessus de lui, les yeux fermés, les traits tirés par le désir, son visage plus sérieux qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu. Il le sentit entrer en lui, lentement, avec une retenue pénible qui se lisait sur son visage. Il lui sourit.

Puis ce fut la montée irrépressible du désir, le sentiment que toute l'énergie de son corps se concentrait pour se tendre comme un arc. Son coeur qui battait dans un bourdonnement diffus, son corps qui tremblait, délicieusement ravagé par les coups de Naruto.

Mais il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller. Si il le faisait le jutsu disparaîtrait. Il ne devait pas.

Les mains agrippées sur les épaules tremblantes de Naruto, Sasuke ferma les yeux et se concentra, essaya de se battre contre le flot de sensations qui allaient l'emporter comme un fragile bateau de papier.

Enfin, Naruto fut emporté par le courant. Il s'écroula sur Sana, le corps agité de soubresauts.

La pluie s'abattit sur Konoha.

Sasuke écouta les deux coeurs dialoguer dans la pièce, le sien effrayé et arythmique et celui de Naruto retrouvant lentement son rythme.

Soudain, Naruto lui sourit et son coeur fit un bond. Jamais encore un tel sourire n'avait orné les lèvres de l'idiot du village.

- Merci, Sana... Je t'aime.

Et il se roula en boule contre le corps de Sana, et sombra dans le sommeil le sourire aux lèvres.

Des larmes silencieuses envahirent les yeux de Sasuke, et il sombra lui aussi dans le sommeil.

Naruto se réveilla à l'aube, seul, un ruban de soie bleu gisait abandonné sur le sol.

A l'heure où le soleil se levait Sasuke entra dans la salle d'audience du Hokage et demanda la permission de partir effectuer un voyage d'entraînement.


	3. Retour à la normale?

_Naruto_ ne m'appartient toujours pas.

Puissiez-vous vous amuser autant à la lire que moi à l'écrire.

Chapitre 3: Retour à la normale?

Shikamaru se réveilla en sursaut.

P quel mal de crâne!

Il jeta un coup d'oeil sur ses alentours: des cadavres de bouteilles, un Choji ronflant, un Naruto qui bavait sur le parquet...

Naruto... Naruto... Il y avait quelque chose à propos de Naruto...

La mémoire lui revint dans la figure comme un boomerang.

P le con!

Le grand hall avant d'entrer chez le Hokage semblait encore plus bruyant que d'habitude. Ou peut-être n'était-ce que la fatigue qui trouait le cerveau de Sasuke. Il attendit son tour à moitié comateux. Ce matin encore il avait vomi le peu de nourriture qu'il avait réussi à ingérer la veille. Il se sentait complêtement à plat, comme si Choji lui était passé dessus à pleine vitesse.

- Uchiha! Vous pouvez entrer.

Le factotum le laissa passer le regard plein de dégoût. Quelle idée de laisser revenir ce rebut vivant. Sasuke Uchiha aurait dû être éliminé ou du moins neutralisé. Il aurait dû être privé de toutes facultés mentales, une simple machine pour transmettre le sharingan aux nouvelles générations. Mais non, regardez-le se pavaner ce jeune imbécile!

- Uchiha Sasuke au rapport!

- Au repos, Sasuke.

Tsunade-Sama était assise à son bureau, submergée par la paperasse. Les lieux n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir changé durant les deux mois qu'il avait passé au loin. Si, il y avait plus de fouillis sur le bureau de Tsunade et plus de cernes sous ses yeux.

Des yeux cernés qu'elle planta droit dans les siens.

- Bien, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. C'est le genre de discussions que je déteste tenir avec les jeunes, mais puisque vous n'avez personne d'autre...

Sasuke inclina légèrement la tête, ne voyant pas exactement où voulait en venir le dirigeant du village.

- Comme tu le sais sûrement, le sharingan est l'un des trésors de Konoha.

Sasuke acquiesça.

- Au même titre que le byakugan ou les techniques secrètes. Si tu te faisais tuer en mission nous éliminerions ton corps avant qu'il ne tombe entre des mains ennemies.

Où est-ce que la vieille chouette voulait en venir. Il avait mal aux pieds, il était fatigué, il avait l'estomac qui lui semblait danser dans ses talons et un mal de crâne comme un essaim de guêpes logeait dans son crâne.

- Les villages ennemis seraient prêts à tout pour récupérer le sharingan!

Oui, oui, tout ça ses parents le lui avaient assez répété...

- C'est pourquoi sous aucunes circonstances tu ne dois coucher avec une femme qui n'est pas de Konoha. Tu as l'âge de...

Ah! C'était là qu'elle voulait en venir. Tous ces détours pour ça!

- Hokage-sama, je le savais déja.

- Bon!

Tsunade poussa un soupir de soulagement.

-J'ai crains que personne ne t'en ai jamais parlé, puisque tes parents... Enfin, c'est pas grave!

Elle se prit la tête entre les mains.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Neji a eu une liaison torride avec une étrangère? Sasuke sourit à cette idée.

- Les rumeurs circulent vite, autant que je te le dise...

Sasuke releva la tête, intrigué.

- Personne n'a jamais parlé de ce genre de choses à Naruto. Iruka n'a pas dû se rendre compte qu'il avait grandit...

Elle repensa à Naruto, il était si immature sur certains points... Elle se reprit avant de se laisser aller à se remémorer de longs et parfois douloureux souvenirs.

- Bref, Naruto a eu une aventure avec une inconnue et elle a disparu sans laisser la moindre trace. Pas la peine d'être un génie pour comprendre qu'un autre village a voulu voler un enfant au kyubi... C'est Shikamaru qui a découvert le pot aux roses après une soirée bien arrosée avec Naruto...

Elle eut un sourire triste.

- Pauvre Naruto, il s'en veut tellement...

Pendant un moment le Hokage ne pensa qu'à son petit favori, ce garçon qui lui rappelait tellement ses deux amours...

Sasuke ne savait plus comme respirer. Il avait l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup de poing dans l'estomac.

_Qu'est-ce que ça fait? C'est pas grave! pas grave... Naruto..._

Sa gorge se serra.

_Je devrais peut-être revenir..._ chuchota Sana dans sa tête.

_Jamais!_

Le nindo de Sasuke n'avait pas beaucoup progressé durant ces deux mois d'entraînement. Mais il était arrivé à une conclusion: Sana devait disparaître. Il était hors de question qu'il se laisse de nouveau aller à la facilité. Il était Sasuke Uchiha! le seul et unique Uchiha! Et si ce village ne voulait pas de lui et bien ce n'était pas grave, il se tracerait seul une nouvelle voie. Il ne fuirait plus!

Etrangement cela semblait marcher. Petit à petit, Sasuke avait repris un rythme de vie normale, ses insomnies avaient cessé, la voix de Sana lui arrivait de plus en plus étouffée et le sentiment d'errer dans les ténèbres qui l'avait accompagné depuis son retour commençait à s'effacer.

Mais, il y avait les vomissements...

Il ne se faisait pas trop de soucis, il n'avait pas réussi à y faire face avec les remèdes qu'il avait emporté, mais une visite chez le médecin et il irait mieux. Il allait redevenir Sasuke Uchiha et il oublierait tout ce qui s'était passé depuis son retour du village du Son.

Tout. Y compris...

Tsunade sortit soudain de sa transe.

- Excuse-moi, Sasuke. Sinon, rien à signaler?

- Non, la zone est calme, le rapport est là.

- Bien. Demain à 15h00 rends-toi aux portes Sud pour recevoir ton nouvel ordre de mission. Tu peux disposer.

Naruto était entrain de se morfondre sur le banc de la place du Quatrième. Se morfondre... voilà quelque chose qu'il faisait souvent ces derniers temps. A dire vrai, il ne semblait plus faire que ça, ça et triturer entre ses doigts un ruban de soie bleu. Il porta le tissu à ses lèvres et aspira les restes de parfum qui l'imprégnait. Des images lui revinrent en tête, un visage qui le hantait chaque soir, et des sons aussi, le bruit de la pluie sur Konoha, le battement erratique du coeur de Sana.

Pendant deux mois il l'avait cherchée dans tout Konoha, dans chaque petit trou de souris, dans chaque boutique ouverte, il n'y avait pas un recoin des environs de la ville qu'il n'avait cherché, pas une pierre qu'il n'avait soulevé, il avait failli embrasser des grenouilles pour voir si elles se transformaient en elle. Puis le contre-coup l'avait pris, il avait compris qu'elle ne voulait pas de lui, qu'il ne la reverrait plus. Alors il avait descendu sa première bouteille. Il était allé chercher du réconfort auprès de ses amis.

Il eut un rire amer en repensant au réconfort qu'il avait récolté. Se retrouver devant le Hokage en ayant à peine dessoûlé, s'entendre traiter d'imbécile et dire que Sana était sans doute une espionne, n'avait rien pour le réconforter. Mais ce que Tsunade avait encore à lui avouer l'avait achevé. Sana avait volé son enfant! Elle était venue pour lui prendre un enfant! Un de ces enfants auquel il s'était juré de donner une famille. Une vraie famille, celle qu'il n'avait jamais eu: un père et une mère toujours là, un foyer chaud vers lequel rentrer le soir, quelqu'un qui viendrait aux cérémonies importantes de l'académie, quelqu'un qui serait fier... Une famille...

Les larmes menacèrent de couler une fois de plus. Naruto releva la tête en tentant de les refouler. Il s'était juré de ne plus pleurer, plus jamais! Il était le futur Hokage, il ne pleurerait pas!

Soudain un parfum de jasmin et de bois tendrement mouillé par la rosée matinale submergea ses narines. Naruto se leva d'un bon, comme un diable qui sort de sa boîte. C'était elle!

Les sens en panique il se mit à courir, les yeux fermés, concentré sur la légère trace qui l'emmènerait jusqu'à elle. Les gens sur son passage hurlaient et vociféraient alors qu'il les dépassait avec toute la vitesse d'un shinobi surentraîné.

Là!

Il bondit sur sa proie.

Il ouvrit les yeux et les plongea dans deux grands lacs d'obsidienne. Sana!

- Tu peux pas faire attention, idiot!

La voix de Sasuke tira Naruto de sa transe.

Oups! Mauvaise personne.

Ses yeux lui confirmèrent que ce n'était pas Sana, mais bel et bien le dernier des Uchiha qui était allongé par terre sous lui.

- Sasuke! Ça faisait longtemps!

Il avait l'impression que ça faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas vu son meilleur ami. D'ailleurs, ça faisait longtemps. Ils se croisaient à peine entre deux missions depuis que Sasuke était revenu.

- Tu as l'air fatigué.

Sasuke grogna. Ce qu'il pouvait être grognon.

- Tu pourrais peut-être me laisser me relever avant de me dire que j'ai mauvaise mine.

- Oh!

Il eut un sourire de benêt, mais se releva et tendit la main à Sasuke. Il lui sembla que la main de ce dernier tremblait quelque peu dans la sienne. Il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point les mains de Sasuke étaient fines et douces.

- Tu peux me lâcher maintenant, stupide.

- Oups!

Naruto jeta la main de Sasuke loin de lui. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait?

- Ça faisait longtemps. Ça te dirait d'aller manger des ramens?

Naruto lui dédia son plus beau sourire ramen.

- C'est moi qui invite! J'ai gagné tout plein d'argent avec ma dernière mission, je peux manger autant de ramen que je veux pendant au moins trois mois!

Ses yeux brillaient de joie en parlant de ses ramen chéris.

- Il faut que j'aille chez le médecin pour un check-up.

La froide réplique de Sasuke doucha son enthousiasme; en un quart de seconde il perdit son sourire.

- D'accord. Bon, ben à plus.

Naruto disparu dans les rues de Konoha.

Sasuke s'adossa contre le mur et poussant un soupir de soulagement laissa son corps trembler comme une feuille. Il était passé à deux doigts de la catastrophe!

Par tous les dieux, quand il avait senti contre le sien ce corps chaud comme le soleil... Un nombre incroyable de sensations s'étaient réveillées dans des endroits de son corps auxquels il ne pensait même pas. La plante de ses pieds s'était rappelée s'être gorgée du contact de ses jambes, l'intérieur de ses cuisses se souvenait avec une précision affolante de la brûlure qu'avait provoqué le contact de son ventre...

Sana avait bondit dans son esprit, poussant des râles de plaisir et des ronronnements. Heureusement Sasuke avait réussi à garder son contrôle. Il avait repoussé Sana dans les ténèbres et avait essayé de se comporter normalement...

Et Naruto l'avait invité à manger ensemble. Et Sana lui avait crié d'accepter. De toutes façons il n'aurait pas de rendez-vous avant demain. Et elle promettait de se tenir sage, tout ce qu'il voulait, tant qu'elle pouvait rester près de lui, respirer son odeur, être dans l'aura de sa chaleur, voir son sourire éclairer son visage comme le soleil les matins de printemps au-dessus des forêts de Konoha.

Il avait failli céder. Ce n'était qu'un repas. Ils avaient souvent été manger des ramens ensemble...

Puis il s'était rendu compte qu'il fixait les lèvres de Naruto en mordillant les siennes, que ses mains mouraient d'envie de caresser de nouveau sa peau, qu'il voulait à tout prix être enveloppé de nouveau par son odeur, se coller à la chaleur de son corps...

C'était hors de question!

Il était Sasuke Uchiha, le dernier des Uchiha!

Il ne pouvait pas être attiré par son meilleur ami!

Il n'avait pas le droit.

Pas le droit...

Le vieux médecin de Sasuke habitait à quelques pâtés de maison de chez lui. Ce n'était bien sûr pas le pédiatre qui l'avait ausculté quand il était jeune, celui là avait été tué par Itachi, mais c'était un bon médecin.

Le diagnostique fut assez rapide. Sasuke avait une petite tension, mais il allait parfaitement bien, aucun virus, aucun symptôme grave. Les vomissements se devaient sans doute à une intoxication alimentaire ou a une crise de stress. Rien de bien grave! Il devrait prendre quelques médicaments, manger beaucoup de légumes, boire du thé noir et il serait sur pied en deux minutes.

Remerciant son médecin, le Uchiha alla se préparer pour sa nouvelle mission.

La porte sud était pleine de chunin et de jounin. Ils partaient à la guerre ou quoi?

- Sasuke!

Sakura lui fonçait dessus comme un missile à tête chercheuse. Avec une grâce et une habileté due à des années d'entraînement, Sasuke l'évita puis, d'un pas sur le côté, il évita le deuxième missile caché dans la queue du premier.

- Sakura. Ino.

Les deux jeunes filles se démêlèrent l'une de l'autre et se remirent sur pied, quelque peu essoufflées.

- Yo!

Dégingandé, apparemment peu intéressé par le spectacle que venaient de donner les deux filles, Shikamaru arriva à la hauteur du petit groupe. Dans son sillage arrivèrent tous les autres qu'il avait rencontrés au cours de l'examen chunin et avec lesquels Naruto s'était lié d'amitié.

- Whaaaaa! Quel monde!

En parlant du loup...

- La vieille a décidé de nous envoyer à la guerre?

- Je ne pense pas. Nous sommes encore trop affaiblis pour sérieusement penser à une quelconque guerre.

Shikamaru était appuyé contre le mur d'enceinte, l'air fatigué. Il ne semblait pas avoir changé depuis la première fois que Sasuke l'avait vu dans la forêt de la Mort.

- En tout cas elle a intérêt à se dépêcher, j'ai faim!

Chouji se goinfrait de chips. La vie semblait avoir repris son cours. Sasuke sentit la tension dans ses épaules baisser d'un cran.

Un nuage de fumée explosa sur le haut des remparts et Tsunade-sama, Cinquième Hokage apparut, des rouleaux sous les bras, et deux jounin derrière elle, dont un qui lisait un certain livre interdit aux moins de 18 ans.

- Nous sommes ici pour préparer le prochain examen chunin.

L'assemblée poussa un cri de surprise. L'examen chunin n'avait pas eu lieu à Konoha depuis la mort du Troisième. Les aspirants de Konoha comme Sasuke avaient été envoyés le passer dans les pays limitrophes.

- Cet examen est très important pour Konoha. C'est pourquoi je veux que chunin et jounin travaillent ensemble à la réussite de ce projet.

- Important? C'est important pour les aspirants...

- Crétin!

Sakura abattit son poing sur la tête de Naruto.

- Bien sûr que c'est important! Nous sommes un village en reconstruction! Si tout se passe bien les employeurs verront que nous sommes forts et les demandes de travail afflueront! C'est l'avenir du village qui se joue avec cet examen.

- Whaou! Sakura, tu es tellement intelligente!

- Je sais, je sais.

Sasuke surprit ses mains en train de trembler convulsivement tandis que Naruto regardait Sakura avec des yeux de veau.

_Il n'était pas sensé avoir dépassé ce stade! C'est Sakura, par tous les diables, pas un canon de beauté ou une mystérieuse kunoichi! _

Tu est jaloux, Sasuke! murmura Sana à son oreille.

_NON!_

D'après les applaudissements qui fusaient, Tsunade devait avoir fini son discours. Les deux jounin qui l'encadraient s'avancèrent sur les remparts pour faire face à leur public.

- Buenas Noches! Je suis José Vamosalaplaya!

Les yeux de Sasuke s'écarquillèrent. Il avait déjà vu des ninjas voyants, après tout, Naruto était son meilleur ami, et il avait rencontré Gai et Lee, mais là! De toute l'histoire des ninjas, jamais un ninja n'avait été aussi peu discret. José Vamosalaplaya portait un énorme couvre-chef sur lequel poussait une forêt de plumes d'autruche multicolores. Ses habits de jounin étaient agrémentés de rubans, de pin's, de broches et de bijoux qui réussiraient à faire perdre la vue à un aveugle.

- Vous m'avez sûrement déjà vu et applaudi au théâtre de Konoha dans le rôle de Roméo, ou de Juliette, ou encore dans Hamlet va faire ses courses! Je suis le responsable de la première épreuve! Je sens que nous allons faire vibrer les candidats!

- Eh! Ses yeux crachent du feu! s'exclama Naruto.

En effet, des étincelles s'échappaient de ses yeux et embrasaient les pétales de rose qui lui tournaient autour comme un essaim d'abeilles sans permis de vol.

Sasuke réprima un frisson de frayeur, le même que celui qui le prenait quand il voyait Gai ou Lee. Heureusement qu'il avait été mis dans l'équipe de Kakashi! Bien sûr, ça avait fait de lui un pervers, mais au moins il n'était pas devenu un accro des gros sourcils et des coupes au bol, sans parler des discours de trois heures sur la beauté de la jeunesse.

- Yo!

Kakashi ne leva pas les yeux de son roman.

- Kakashi Hatake sera le responsable de la deuxième épreuve. Bien, maintenant, je vais vous répartir.

- 'Lut!

Kakashi se matérialisa devant ses anciens élèves.

- Tsunade-sama a dit qu'il fallait que je forme des groupes équilibrés, alors voilà. Vous trois vous êtes avec moi, et les autres, vous vous mettez avec vos anciens équipiers.

Kakashi inspecta ses troupes, rectifia quelques groupes.

- Bon, on se retrouve tous ici demain matin à 6 heures.

Le lendemain à 6 heures, il n'y avait bien sûr pas de trace du ninja aux cheveux argentés.

La vie de Sasuke avait repris un cours normal, il se levait tôt, et il allait rejoindre Naruto, et Sakura pour poireauter des heures en attendant Kakashi. Sakura faisait des yeux de poule devant lui, Naruto le défiait. Tout allait pour le mieux à Konoha.

Sauf... car il y a forcément une contre partie à tant de bonheur. Sauf, donc, que Sasuke continuait à vider son estomac dans la cuvette tous les matins au lever. Les médicaments n'ayant pas l'air de marcher, mais au contraire de le faire vomir le soir aussi, Sasuke y renonça.

La routine s'installa dans la maison des Uchiha. Réveil, vomissements, petit déjeuner léger, départ, attente de quelques heures avec les autres équipes travaillant sur la seconde épreuve, puis apparition sous les insultes du célèbre ninja copieur, une journée de travail épuisante à préparer une épreuve de survie et de collaboration pour les aspirants chunin: manipuler la nature grâce au chakra, tendre des pièges, préparer des illusions, éviter les avances de Sakura et les coups de Naruto, supporter les piques et remarques de Kakashi; puis rentrer dans la grande maison vide, préparer le repas qu'il rejetterai le lendemain, se baigner, lire et se coucher enfin, en priant pour éviter les rêves.

Car si à présent Sasuke dormait comme une masse tous les soirs il rêvait souvent. Des rêves dérangeants. Ce n'était plus ces rêves érotiques qui le faisaient souffrir comme un fou, mourir d'envie de s'emparer de Naruto, de s'offrir à lui, de caresser son corps, de boire son âme; c'était des rêves autrement plus douloureux. Dans ces rêves Sasuke voyait Naruto lui sourire, lui parler, lui tenir la main, l'embrasser doucement. Dans ces rêves Naruto l'aimait...

La journée tirait vers sa fin. Sasuke s'adossa contre un arbre et essaya de retrouver son souffle. Il avait utilisé trop de chakra. Les pièges que Sakura avait concoctés utilisaient un mélange de genjutsu et de ninjutsu assez inédit, et en plus il avait fallu qu'il aille aider Naruto à insuffler une nouvelle force aux arbres de la forêt. Enfin il avait dû placer des sceaux sur les pièges. Il était épuisé. Il avait oublié de déjeuner ce midi, trop pris dans la création des pièges subtils de Sakura.

Bon, son souffle commençait à redevenir calme. Il se redressa et d'un pas lent marcha vers ses camarades.

Le visage de Naruto soucieux fut la dernière chose qu'il vit avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Ça sentait bon. Naruto était à demi conscient, et une étrange odeur flottait tout autour de lui. Une odeur de jasmin et de feuille, mais aussi une autre odeur qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir, quelque chose qui le faisait se sentir bien... une odeur de... il n'y arrivait pas. Quand il sentait cette odeur ça évoquait pour lui un feu crépitant dans la cheminée, une odeur chaude et tendre. Il aspira goulûment l'odeur inconnue et se mit à ronronner.

Au bout de quelques secondes, il se réveilla enfin. Il cligna les yeux. Où était-il? Il s'étira avec quelques jappements de douleur, il avait dormi dans une position étrange. Soudain il prit conscience de son environnement. Il était à l'hôpital. Il était là pour veiller sur Sasuke.

Il regarda son meilleur ami, toujours allongé sur le lit d'hôpital. Il était aussi blanc que les draps qui le couvraient et son visage était complètement vide. Le coeur de Naruto se serra. Tsunade n'avait pas voulu lui dire ce qu'il avait. Elle passait son temps à marmonner dans sa barbe et à faire des expériences bizarres.

Pauvre Sasuke, ça faisait déjà deux nuits et il ne s'était toujours pas réveillé.

- Eh! Tu m'écoutes! Eh, Sasuke! Pauv'con! Réveille-toi! Eh! Réveille- toi, bordel!

Mais Sasuke ne bougea pas.

Naruto laissa retomber sa tête sur le lit.

- Réveille-toi, Sasuke! Bordel, j'ai pas été te chercher si loin pour que tu me quittes maintenant...

Il attrapa la main de neige de Sasuke.

- Sasuke, t'es mon meilleur ami... T'as pas le droit de mourir!

Soudain, Naruto eu peur, très peur. Peur de perdre Sasuke, peur d'être laissé tout seul une fois de plus. Sasuke était son premier ami, son rival, la personne à laquelle il tenait.

Les larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues, sa bouche se déforma, reprenant cette moue qu'il avait enfant.

Une larme glissa de son menton et tomba sur la main de Sasuke.

Deux yeux d'obsidienne s'ouvrirent comme deux soucoupes et le corps de Sasuke se raidit.

- Sasuke!

- Tsunade! Sasuke est réveillé!

Sasuke s'adossa contre les oreillers. Tsunade l'auscultait et consultait tous ces appareils bizarres qui l'entouraient.

- Bon, tout est à sa place, tu vas bien, Sasuke.

Naruto poussa un soupir de soulagement.

- Naruto, je souhaiterai que tu sortes un moment, je dois discuter avec Sasuke.

- Bien Hokage-sama.

Tsunade lui sourit, c'était rare qu'il l'appelle par son titre.

- Attends moi, ensuite j'aurais à te parler.

Naruto ferma la porte et Tsunade cessa de sourire.

- Tu es resté inconscient pendant deux jours. J'en ai profité pour mener une batterie de tests.

Aucune réaction de la part du Uchiha.

- Tout d'abord, ton évanouissement était dû à un manque de fer et de sucre dans ton sang ainsi qu'à un état de fatigue avancé.

Sasuke présenta un visage neutre au meilleur médecin de Konoha.

- Quand j'ai continué les test j'ai trouvé quelque chose d'étrange. Quand tu es revenu du Son nous t'avons soumis à plusieurs analyses pour voir ce qu'Orochimaru avait pu te faire et s'il n'avait pas fait de toi une bombe vivante. En comparant les résultats des analyses je suis tombée sur quelque chose.

Tsunade laissa peser un silence de suspense.

- Tu as été drogué durant ton séjour au village du Son. Si tu ne nous en a pas parlé c'est parce qu'ils l'ont fait je pense à ton insu, tes aliments devaient contenir une drogue pour augmenter tes capacités physiques et mentales. Donc depuis ton retour tu es en état de manque permanent. Cela explique je pense la dernière crise que tu as eu il y a deux mois et demi.

Sasuke était sur le cul.

- Le sevrage peut chez certains entraîner des réactions physiques ou psychologiques, crises de paranoïa ou schizophrénie, délire de persécution... Encore heureux que tu n'aies ressenti que les effets physiques. N'est-ce pas?

Sasuke évita de la regarder dans les yeux.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais.

Le médecin soupira.

- Passons à notre deuxième problème.

Sasuke leva les yeux vers elle. Ce n'était pas fini?

- Ton médecin est venu me voir en disant que tu souffrais de vomissements tous les matins.

- Mais... mais ce n'est rien.

- Les vomissements sont toujours là, c'est-ce pas?

- Oui, mais...

Elle planta ses grands yeux gris dans les siens

- Je vais avoir besoin que tu sois franc avec moi, Sasuke.

Sasuke sentit soudain tout le poids du regard de la légendaire kunoichi et déglutit difficilement.

- As-tu utilisé le Sexy no Jutsu en dehors de la mission qui t'avait été assignée?

- Je...

- Et ne t'avises pas de mentir, jeune homme!

Sasuke baissa la tête.

- Oui; répondit-il d'une petite voix.

- On continue.

Elle força Sasuke à la regarder de nouveau.

- As-tu eu des relations sexuelles alors que tu utilisais le Sexy no Jutsu?

La couleur éclata sur le visage blanc du Uchiha.

- Je... je...

Le regard de Tsunade se durcit.

- Oui; avoua-t-il dans un souffle.

- Bien!

Elle se redressa et se massa la nuque.

- C'est la deuxième fois de toute ma vie, mais c'est toujours aussi bizarre à annoncer.

Sasuke releva les yeux vers elle, toujours aussi rouge.

- Félicitations, tu es enceinte!

Sasuke pâlit.


	4. Le plan de Tsunade

Disclaimer: _Naruto_ ne m'appartient pas. Il appartient à M. Kishimoto qui n'a pas besoin de moi pour faire faire des choses louches à Sasuke et à Naruto. Merci Kishimoto-sensei!

Attention: Même si l'amour peut revêtir de nombreuses formes dans cette fic c'est toujours du yaoi!

Merci au gens qui m'encouragent à finir cette fic. Courage, Sasuke, plus que 4 chapitres à tenir!

Chapitre 4: Le plan de Tsunade

- Mais...mais...

Le cerveau de Sasuke ne fonctionnait plus, sa langue était comme un poids mort dans sa bouche, ses yeux ne voyaient plus rien.

Puis soudain les paroles de Tsunade atteignirent le cerveau.

- Je ne peux pas être enceinte! Je suis un mec!

Sasuke essayait de toutes ses forces de s'accrocher à un lambeau de réalité.

- Les analyses de sang montrent une forte concentration d'oestrogène et de progestérone dans ton sang. L'analyse de ton flot de chakra montre que tu nourris un nouvel organisme au niveau de ton abdomen. Nous ferons une échographie dans une semaine pour voir comment se passe la grossesse. Je ne te cache pas que la grossesse est risquée chez un homme, mais comme tu sais elle n'est pas impossible à mener à long terme.

- Mais... mais...

- Je ne te proposerai pas d'avorter. Ce serait bien trop de complications étant donné que ton organisme se modifie à cause du bébé...

- Non! Je ne veux pas. Je le garde.

Sasuke croisa les mains au-dessus de ce qu'il pensait être son bébé.

- D'accord, d'accord... Bon. Maintenant passons aux moyens d'améliorer ta grossesse. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour les nausées, elles devraient bientôt disparaître... Bon, bien sûr certaines femmes en souffrent tout le long de leur grossesse, mais d'après les archives il semblerait que ce n'ait pas été le cas de ta mère, donc nous allons espérer que tu tiens d'elle. Tout d'abord il faut que nous régulions ton taux d'hormones, puis que nous te donnions du fer, il te faudra aussi beaucoup de calcium et de magnésium. Beaucoup de sommeil, de vrais repas consistants, et des bains dans des sources naturelles seraient les bienvenus. Bien sûr tu peux continuer à travailler, si une kunoichi enceinte ne pouvait plus rien faire, ça ferait longtemps qu'il n'y aurait plus de ninja. Mais je ne veux pas que tu refasses des imbécillités comme dépenser toute ton énergie sans te nourrir. Il faudra aussi penser aux cours de relaxation et de préparation à l'accouchement et...

Sasuke décrocha. Il n'arrivait pas à suivre le Hokage. Il avait déjà du mal à ce faire à cette idée: il allait avoir un bébé! Si quelqu'un d'autre que Tsunade le lui avait annoncé il se serait reçu un pain dans la gueule et l'affaire aurait été close. Mais il savait que la kunoichi ne plaisantait pas. Il allait avoir un bébé! Une vie grandissait en lui. Un bout de lui et de Naruto. Naruto...

- Bon, ceci étant dit, il ne te reste plus qu'à t'habiller. Viens me retrouver dans mon bureau, toutes tes potions et tes médicaments seront prêts. Maintenant, il faut que je parle à Naruto.

_Naruto_

Naruto connaissait bien le bureau du Hokage, il y avait passé beaucoup d'heures durant son enfance pendant les sermons du Vieux ou encore à faire les punitions que ce dernier et Iruka-sensei lui donnaient. Le bureau n'avait pas changé des masses depuis que Tsunade était devenu le Hokage: une ou deux peintures différentes sur le mur, mais essentiellement tout était resté en place. Quatre ans après personne n'avait encore retiré la vieille pipe qui trônait sur une des étagères de la bibliothèque centrale.

Enfin, pour en revenir au présent, Naruto attendait que la Vieille lui parle. Elle l'avait forcé à attendre et maintenant qu'elle l'avait sous la main, voilà qu'elle lisait et relisait ses papiers depuis tout à l'heure.

Naruto laissa échapper un discret raclement de gorge.

- Non, je ne t'ai pas oublié Naruto. Je ne suis pas encore sénile.

_Ça, ça restait à vérifier._

Le Cinquième Hokage lui mit remit les idées en place en frappant stratégiquement le haut de son crâne.

- Bon! Il semblerait que je n'ai rien oublié! dit-elle en reposant sa liste.

Elle scruta Naruto de bas en haut.

- Pour autant que je déteste l'admettre, tu sembles avoir grandi... et peut-être même mûri...

Elle réprima un frisson à l'idée que le ninja le plus idiot de sa génération puisse un jour mûrir. Cependant comme un grand dirigeant qu'elle était, elle se reprit.

- Sasuke est malade. Je ne te dirais pas ce qu'il a. Si il veut t'en parler, ce sera à lui de le faire. Il a une liste précise de médicaments à prendre, des consignes de vie très strictes à respecter, une alimentation particulière à suivre... Connaissant Sasuke et son mépris de la douleur et des nécessités de son corps, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour surveiller qu'il suive son traitement.

Le silence s'abattit dans la pièce.

- Toi, Naruto! ajouta la kunoichi en voyant que Naruto ne semblait pas avoir percuté sur les implications de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

- Moi?

Les yeux de Naruto s'ouvrirent comme des soucoupes.

- Vous voulez que moi je babysitte Sasuke? Moi, Uzumaki Naruto babysitter Sasuke?

Soudain, Naruto se mit à faire la petite danse de la victoire, autrement dit remuer son postérieur dans tous les sens en battant des bras. Tsunade le regarda faire, perplexe.

- Oui, enfin! Moi le génie de Konoha je suis obligé de babysitter Sasuke!

- Cela signifie-t-il que tu acceptes?

- Bien sûr! Sasuke va être mort de honte quand il le saura!

Tsunade baissa la tête. Elle ne comprendrait jamais comment fonctionnait le cerveau de Naruto...

- Bon, passons aux choses pratiques...

- Entre Sasuke.

La future maman poussa la porte du bureau du Hokage. Il frissonna en voyant un certain renard à côté de la légendaire kunoichi.

Qu'est-ce que Naruto faisait là?

- Contente de voir que tu es de nouveau sur pied. Pas de vertiges ni de difficultés pour marcher?

Sasuke secoua la tête. A part le fait qu'il était complètement sonné par son annonciation, il allait très bien. Il ne sentait même pas son estomac faire des noeuds.

- Naruto a accepté de veiller sur toi durant toute la durée de ta "maladie".

- De quoi! Jamais de la vie espèce de...

On disait que Sasuke Uchiha ne s'énervait jamais, qu'il était tel un cygne de glace fendant les eaux du lac avec une sérénité digne d'un bouddha; immaculé plein de grâce et de dédain. Oh, si tous les imbéciles qui disaient ça avaient pu le voir s'époumoner, rouge, l'angoisse, la surprise se lisant sur chaque trait de son visage alors qu'il insultait leur respectable Hokage...

Le Cinquième laissa passer la tempête et attendit que les hormones de Sasuke se calment.

- Naruto sera responsable de toi, un point c'est tout. Il vivra avec toi pour s'assurer que tout ce passe bien. Je ne veux pas risquer que tu retombes dans les vap' à un moment où personne ne sera là.

Un Naruto ravi décida qu'il était temps de mettre son grain de sel.

- Eh oui, tu vas avoir l'immense honneur d'être supervisé par moi, le génie de Konoha, le plus grand ninja de tous les temps. Quelle chance tu as!

L'autoproclamé "plus grand ninja de tous les temps" vola à travers la pièce suite au coup de pied que la future mère de ses enfants lui envoya dans le ventre.

- Eh maudit Sasuke! T'es sensé être malade et affaibli! Pas m'envoyer sur les roses.

- C'est pas ma faute si tu as la force d'une femmelette, idiot!

- De quoi!

Les deux rivaux se dévisagèrent, le visage à deux centimètres l'un de l'autre, l'air méchant.

- Bon, ça suffit, les querelles de ménages.

- Mais euh... C'est lui qu'a commencé, d'abord!

Naruto bouda et Sasuke ne pu se retenir de remarquer que ses lèvres étaient incroyablement appétissantes et pulpeuses malgré son visage renfrogné de gamin de maternelle.

- Les médicaments sont tous dans le sac. Voilà l'ordonnance, là ce sont les consignes à suivre, les conseils sur l'alimentation et les horaires.

Le Hokage remit les papiers à Naruto.

- Tu reviens me voir dans une semaine à 15h00 pour le premier contrôle et ce dont nous avons parlé...

- Eh! Sasuke, tu dois être bizarrement malade, y a marqué qu'il faut que tu prennes du manganèse!

- Du magnésium, patate!

Naruto eut la décence de rougir un tantinet.

- Bon, j'ai du travail, vous pouvez disposer. Naruto, je compte sur toi.

Les deux shinobi poussèrent la porte et le visage de Tsunade se plissa sous les effets de sa réflexion. Elle appela son secrétaire.

- Dites à Shikamaru Nara que je veux le voir.

Naruto babilla tout le long du chemin. C'était incroyable à quel point il pouvait parler de tout et de rien indéfiniment.

- ... et là bien sûr le vieux de la librairie s'est mis à nous poursuivre avec son vieux chien fatigué et... Oh attends! Il faut qu'on fasse les courses.

- Hein?

Naruto prit un air sérieux et éleva un index sévère.

- La Vieille a dit qu'il fallait que je fasse très attention à ce que tu manges alors c'est moi qui vais préparer tes repas.

- Je ne suis pas infirme!

Bon sang! Sasuke avait envie d'éclater des rochers tellement il était furieux. Il n'était pas un vieillard ou un infirme! et puis comment est-ce que cette vieille harpie osait le faire surveiller par cet imbécile de Naruto! Vieille peau!

Le quartier Uchiha avait disparu après le massacre d'Itachi, mais la vie à Konoha avait repris son cours et de nouveaux commerçants avaient remplacé les morts. Les maisons avaient été louées, les façades avaient été repeintes, des cris d'enfants avaient envahi de nouveau le quartier. Quand il était revenu du village du Son, Tsunade lui avait remis les papiers prouvant qu'il possédait tout le quartier, lui le dernier héritier des Uchiha. Si sa jolie gueule et le Sharingan n'avaient pas suffi, les biens dont il avait hérité suffisaient à faire de lui le parti le plus recherché de tout Konoha. Ses fans étaient devenues encore plus nombreuses quand la rumeur s'était propagée.

L'allée commerçante était toujours animée vers la fin de l'après-midi. Les commères faisaient leur marché et échangeaient les dernières rumeurs.

"Vous avez vu?

Non, madame X! Pincez-moi je rêve!

C'est la meilleure!

Attendez que j'en parle à madame F! Elle ne me croira jamais...

Vous vous rendez compte!

Le démon-renard et le Uchiha taré!

Qui l'eut crut!

De toutes façons, il n"y a pas de mystère!

Qui se ressemble s'assemble!

Il ne manquerait plus qu'ils se reproduisent!

Oh, madame M, voyons!

C'est la faute de l'enfant démon!

Oui, je me souviens encore de Sasuke petit...

Quel adorable enfant il était...

Si serviable...

Si mignon...

Si poli...

Jamais un mot de travers...

Jamais une tâche...

Et puis il a rencontré l'enfant maudit!

Tout est parti de là!

Je l'ai toujours dit.

Mais c'était évident madame R!

Non, mais regardez!

Ils entrent dans la demeure des Uchiha!

Vous croyez que...

Non, ils n'oseraient pas...

C'est le démon, bien sûr qu'il est de ce bord là!

Le mauvais sang! Le mauvais sang!

J'ai toujours su qu'il était pas normal ce petit.

Trop parfait...

Trop poli...

Trop mignon...

Trop serviable...

Tout de même, où va le monde"

Sasuke avait une oreille tout à fait normale pour un ninja, il ne possédait pas dans ses gènes une quelconque modification de cette zone là de son corps. Mais depuis quelques temps il semblait sans cesse entendre ce que disaient les gens autour de lui. Peut-être Tsunade avait-elle raison. Il était devenu paranoïaque...

Paranoïaque ou pas il ne pouvait s'empêcher de frémir en sentant planer sur eux le poids de tous ses regards. Et ces stupides insinuations!

_Pas si stupides que ça si on considère que tu es enceinte de Naruto,_ souffla Sana.

_La ferme!_

_Quelle vulgarité._

Sana disparut et un Sasuke fatigué ouvrit la grille de la maison à Naruto et à tous ses paquets de nourriture.

- Quelle cuisine!

Naruto déposa les sacs en papier sur la table de la cuisine et jeta un oeil admiratif autour de lui. La cuisine était immense par rapport à celle de son appartement, grande, lumineuse, bien équipée, le rêve de toute ménagère!

Sasuke prit une chaise. La petite promenade depuis la tour du Hokage jusque chez lui avait suffit à l'épuiser. Il regarda Naruto farfouiller dans les placards et le frigo pour ranger ses achats. C'était étrange de voir Naruto dans sa cuisine. Naruto appartenait à d'autres lieux: le terrain d'entraînement, la rue, le restaurant Ichiraku... mais étrangement il semblait aussi à sa place dans la cuisine des Uchiha.

- C'est rangé.

Sasuke se leva, son corps protesta, mais comme à son habitude, il ne l'écouta pas.

- Je vais te montrer la maison.

Sasuke avait hérité de la maison de son enfance à son retour du Son. Son appartement antérieur avait trouvé un autre locataire. Iruka-sensei avait gardé ses affaires pendant qu'il était auprès d'Orochimaru. Il n'avait eu d'autre choix que de retourner dans la maison familiale. Au départ il avait cru que vivre là ne lui apporterait que des souvenirs sanglants, mais étrangement, le contraire s'était produit, les souvenirs qui lui revenaient parfois n'étaient que des souvenirs joyeux de temps heureux.

- Le salon.

Une grande pièce arrangée autour d'une table basse s'ouvrait sur le jardin à travers de grandes baies vitrées. Une télévision reposait dans un coin de la pièce.

- Le réduit à linge.

Une machine à laver, différents produits de nettoyage et un panier de linge sale occupaient la petite buanderie.

- La salle des ancêtres.

Les yeux de Naruto s'écarquillèrent alors que le regard froid de dizaines de Uchiha se posait sur lui. La pièce était immense, une petite estrade à l'autre bout marquait la place du chef de Clan. Impressionnant était un des mots qui lui passa par l'esprit. L'autre était poussiéreux. Alors que toutes les autres pièces étaient impeccables de propreté celle-ci semblait ne pas avoir été nettoyée depuis le massacre du Clan Uchiha.

Au cours d'un long et difficile entraînement, Naruto avait appris à parfois se taire et décida que c'était l'un de ces rares moments.

- La salle de bain.

- Les toilettes.

- Ma chambre.

Naruto jeta un oeil curieux sur la chambre de son rival. Zen. Définitivement une chambre zen! Un bureau, une chaise, des rouleaux de parchemin, de quoi écrire et c'était tout.

- Ta chambre. Il y a un futon et des draps dans le placard.

A l'exception du manque de rouleaux de parchemins cette chambre était l'exacte copie de celle de Sasuke. Cela en disait long sur la personnalité de la chambre de Sasuke...

- L'escalier qui mène aux combles.

Ils avaient continué leur parcours.

- La chambre de mes parents.

- La bibliothèque.

- Et cette porte là?

Ils étaient passés devant par deux fois et Sasuke n'avait rien dit...

- La chambre d'Itachi. Et pour finir le bureau.

Tout avait été dit avec une voix monocorde, comme si cela importait peu, mais Naruto avait senti qu'ils avaient approché un terrain dangereux.

- Voilà, maintenant tu connais les lieux. Je vais me changer.

Sans autre ménagement, Sasuke le planta là, dans le couloir.

Sasuke n'était pas content. C'était fréquent chez lui. Ça lui donnait cet air taciturne et constipé qui faisait tomber toutes les filles de son fan-club. Il n'était pas content parce qu'il y avait un intrus dans sa maison. Plus exactement, il n'était pas content parce que l'homme de ses rêves (littéralement d'ailleurs) allait s'installer dans la chambre à côté de la sienne... Etait-il possible d'imaginer pire scénario?

_Bien sûr, tu pourrais être enceinte de l'homme de tes rêves et qu'il ne le sache pas... Oh, zut, c'est le cas!_

Sasuke grogna moult injures contre sa deuxième personnalité schizophrène.

Je me demande ce que fait Naruto. Il n'y avait pas de bruit dans la chambre voisine. Est-ce qu'il se serait endormi? Non, le connaissant il devait être en train de faire une bêtise plus grosse que lui... Merde! La cuisine! Il avait dit qu'il allait cuisiner!

Le coeur battant, Sasuke dévala les escaliers et déboula comme une flèche dans la cuisine.

Le spectacle qui l'attendait lui fit perdre pour un moment l'usage de la voix.

- Tiens Sasuke, j'allais venir te chercher, c'est prêt.

Naruto tablier ceint à la taille se tourna vers lui, la spatule à la main. Le feu de la gazinière ronronnait tranquillement sous la poêle, l'évier n'avait pas débordé, et une délicieuse odeur de légumes sautés chatouilla les narines de Sasuke.

La révélation lui tomba dessus: Naruto savait cuisiner.

L'extraterrestre qui avait pris la place de son rival et meilleur ami rangea son tablier, versa les légumes dans un plat, ouvrit le couvercle de l'autocuiseur et finit de mettre la table.

- J'espère que tu aimes le foie.

Sasuke s'assit comme un automate.

- Tu sais cuisiner!

Ce fut dit sur un ton tellement accusateur que Naruto ne put se retenir de pouffer de rire.

- C'était ça ou mourir de faim tandis que le vieux pervers cuvait son saké. Je me suis découvert encore un autre talent caché!

Naruto sourit au souvenir de ses premiers chefs d'oeuvres, conserves cramées, viande bouillie... des mets dignes des plus grands gourmets!

- Je suis un génie dans tout ce que j'entreprends!

Le génie rattrappa avec aisance la tasse de thé qui lui arrivait en pleine figure. En bonne épouse qu'il n'était pas il remplit la tasse de son hôte.

Le repas était bon. Naruto était vraiment devenu un bon cuisinier, cela changeait de ce qu'il leur faisait quand c'était son tour de cuisiner du temps de l'équipe n°7: des ramens instantanés, des ramens instantanés, et encore des ramens instantanés...

- Sasuke tu n'as pas fini tes légumes. La Vieille a été très claire. Il faut que tu manges.

Sasuke fit sa tête de cochon et reposa ses baguettes. Soupirant Naruto rapprocha sa chaise et prenant un morceaux de carotte:

- Fais Aaaaaaaah.

Pris par surprise Sasuke ouvrit la bouche. Un coup de vent ouvrit grand la fenêtre de la cuisine et dans le jardin Sasuke entendit le battement du bambou au gré de l'eau. Une autre scène surgit dans son esprit, amenée par le bruit du bambou. Naruto, bouche grande ouverte savourant ce qu'il lui faisait goûter. Un noeud se forma dans le bas-ventre de Sasuke. Il ne devait pas repenser à cette nuit.

Il jeta un oeil sur Naruto. Son geste s'était figé. De toute évidence lui aussi repensait à cette nuit.

La sonnette retentit dans la maison.

- Je... je vais y aller!

Naruto se carapata vers l'entrée et Sasuke se retourna machinalement vers le plat devant lui.

- Naruto!

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là!

Las voix aiguës portèrent jusqu'à la cuisine.

Il ne manquait plus que ça!

Ino et Sakura déboulèrent dans la cuisine.

- Je vous en prie, faites comme chez vous; grommela Naruto derrière elles.

- Sasuke! crièrent-elles à l'unisson.

- Comment vas-tu?

- Nous avons été tellement inquiètes!

- C'était horrible!

- Tu es tombé d'un seul coup! Si Naruto ne t'avait pas rattrapé!

- Deux jours inconscient!

- Et Tsunade-sama qui ne voulait pas nous dire ce que tu avais!

- Et tout à l'heure quand nous sommes allées te voir tu n'étais plus là!

Le pépiement de leurs voix aiguës sembla vriller un trou dans la tête de Sasuke ne laissant que la migraine sur son passage.

- Est-ce que tu vas bien?

- Tu veux du thé?

- Je t'ai ramené des oranges.

- Tu as mal quelque part?

- Tu veux que je te masse?

- Tu devrais peut-être t'allonger dans le canapé...

- Tu devrais aller au lit!

- Tu veux que je fasse de la bouillie de riz?

- Un bon grog...

- Ça suffit!

Sasuke s'était levé. Le visage froid.

- Comme vous pouvez le constater j'ai déjà mangé. Maintenant je vais prendre un bain. Bonsoir!

Sur ces paroles coupantes Sasuke disparu au premier étage. Naruto qui ramassait les bols sur la table esquissa un sourire. Les deux furies du fan-club se tournèrent vers lui.

- Naruto! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

- Pourquoi tu mangeais avec Sasuke?

Leurs yeux brûlant d'obsession le firent frissonner de peur. Les dieux seuls savaient de quoi ces filles étaient capables... Quand elles allaient apprendre la vérité... Il réunit tout son courage pour le leur dire:

- Je suis là pour m'occuper de Sasuke.

- De quoi!

Gloups!

- La Vieille m'a chargé de m'occuper de Sasuke. Il est malade et elle craint qu'il n'ai une rechute ou qu'il ne se soigne pas correctement alors elle m'a dit de venir le surveiller...

Il avait sorti tout ça à la vitesse grand V pour essayer de minimiser l'impact que ça aurait sur les filles.

- Comment!

Raté!

- Mais pourquoi toi?

- Pourquoi pas nous?

- On est des femmes on sait parfaitement s'occuper d'un malade!

- On pourrait le dorloter, le chouchouter, le réchauffer...

- Oui, prendre soin de lui, le masser, le baigner, le réconforter...

La vue de leurs visages alors qu'elles pensaient à un Sasuke entièrement à leur merci était un spectacle que Naruto reverrait toute sa vie dans ses pires cauchemars!

- Euh... je crois que c'est pour ça qu'elle ne vous a pas confié cette mission...

L'enfer se déchaîna sur Naruto.

Enfin, elles étaient parties. Naruto se laissa aller contre la porte d'entrée. La maison était délicieusement silencieuse. Il se dirigea avec délectation vers la vaisselle.

Naruto monta les escaliers. Il passa devant la salle de bain et vit de la lumière.

Tiens, Sasuke est encore là dedans!

- Oy Sasuke!

Il frappa sur la porte.

- Eh! Sasuke, tu dors?

Il frappa plus fort.

Toujours pas de réponse.

- Eh Sasuke, réponds bordel!

Pas de réponse.

- Merde!

Les pires possibilités passèrent par la tête du jeune renard: une attaque, un rescapé du Son qui voulait se venger, un malaise...

Il enfonça la porte qui s'ouvrit sans problème.

- Sasuke!

Son coeur cessa de battre quand il vit le corps inerte de Sasuke dans la baignoire, la tête renversée sur le bord. Il se précipita pour constater les dégâts. Pas de sang. Du poison?

Le mouvement régulier de son torse lui indiqua que le dernier des Uchiha vivait encore. Le coeur de Naruto reprit un rythme normal.

- Imbécile! On a pas idée de faire peur aux gens comme ça.

Sasuke continua à dormir paisiblement.

- Eh! Sasuke! Réveille-toi tronche d'abruti!

- Mnn! J'suis pas un abruti!

Sasuke entrouvrit les yeux.

- Et je dormais pas, je méditais.

Naruto lui lança un regard qui en disait long.

- Allez, sors de là. Manquerait plus que tu attrapes la crève. La Vieille me passerait au rouleau compresseur...

Il lui tendit la serviette et détourna les yeux. Sasuke se leva, attrapa la serviette et ses jambes cédèrent sous lui. Il poussa un petit cri de surprise.

Les réflexes de Naruto prirent le relais. En une seconde il brisa la chute de Sasuke de ses bras.

Arrêt sur image.

La salle de bain, une baignoire depuis laquelle montait des volutes de vapeur odorantes, répandant dans la pièce un parfum de jasmin. Un beau jeune homme blond en T-shirt manche courtes tenant dans ses bras un beau brun à la peau blanche comme l'albâtre, aux cheveux de jais, nu comme au jour de sa naissance.

Retour à l'action.

Sasuke piqua un fard. Il était nu dans les bras de Naruto. Son visage était à la hauteur du cou du blond et l'odeur délicieuse de ce dernier l'enveloppait. Reconnaissant cette odeur une partie de son corps s'éveilla à la vie. Sasuke rougit de plus belle. Il était nu dans les bras de Naruto et il avait un début d'érection!

Naruto était gêné. Son meilleur ami était nu dans ses bras. Il voyait de près son torse blanc comme la neige. Il sentait la douceur de sa peau contre lui. Il aspirait son parfum étrange et apaisant: jasmin, bois et une odeur musquée... Une partie de son anatomie qui n'aurait pas dû se rappela alors à lui. Naruto rougit. Il était vraiment gêné. Son meilleur ami était nu dans ses bras et il avait un début d'érection!

Naruto se hâta de remettre Sasuke sur pied et après s'être assuré qu'il n'allait pas tomber en morceaux se hâta hors de la chambre.

- Bon maintenant les pilules jaunes.

- Je suis pas un môme!

Sasuke avala ses pilules.

- Tsunade m'a dit de te surveiller. C'est ce que je fais.

Il rangea la boite de pilules avec les autres.

- Bon maintenant au lit. La Vieille a dit qu'il fallait que tu dormes beaucoup.

- Tu vas pas me border non plus!

Naruto avait déboulé dans sa chambre à 10 heures pour lui dire de prendre ses médicaments et d'aller dormir. Impossible de le faire revenir à la raison. Sasuke avait préféré capituler. De toutes façons même s'il préférerait mourir plutôt que de l'avouer, il avait sommeil.

Un mouvement de Naruto le ressortit de sa rêverie.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

- Ben je te borde!

Il lui dédia son meilleur sourire débile et les entrailles de Sasuke fondirent de plaisir. Décidément il était temps qu'il dorme, il se passait des choses vraiment bizarres!

- Bonne nuit, Sasuke!

Les lèvres de Naruto effleurèrent son front et Sasuke fut replongé des années en arrière quand sa mère venait lui souhaiter bonne nuit de sa voix douce. Quand il émergea de son souvenir, la chambre était plongée dans la pénombre et Naruto était sortit.

Naruto avait le sommeil lourd. Alors quand au milieu de la nuit il était pris d'une envie pressante, il se mettait en pilote automatique. Cette nuit-là Naruto se réveilla assoiffé. Une moitié de son cerveau encore endormie Naruto se dirigea jusqu'à la salle de bain pour boire. Ce n'était pas bien dur, les yeux fermés il n'avait qu'à suivre l'odeur de l'eau. Puis il retourna à sa chambre en suivant l'odeur familière de sa tanière. Il se glissa sous la lourde couette et se pelotonna contre son oreiller chaud et doux. Mmm...


	5. Vie commune

Disclaimer: _Naruto_ ne m'appartient pas, il appartient à M. Kishimoto qui est merveilleux et fait de ses persons de vrai régal pour les yeux et du fan service pour les yaoistes qui l'aiment.

Attention, toujours des spoils, et du yaoi.

Amusez-vous!

aa

Chapitre 5: Vie commune.

aa

Sasuke se réveilla en sursaut.

Il y avait quelqu'un dans son lit.

Naruto?

aa

Sasuke était fatigué. La journée avait été rude. Il avait travaillé d'arrache-pied sur l'exam de chuunin. Rajoutez à ça Naruto qui se prenait pour une mère poule et toute personne saine d'esprit comprendrait que le dernier des Uchiha soit fatigué.

A peine rentré il avait décidé de prendre un bon bain pour se reposer. Et les dieux savaient s'il en avait besoin.

Se réveiller en pleine nuit pour retrouver un Naruto dans ses bras avait de quoi se révéler choquant pour tout ninja normalement constitué. Sasuke laissa dangereusement vagabonder son esprit vers les évènements de ce matin. Il s'était réveillé quand une main lui était arrivée en pleine figure. Naruto de toute évidence bougeait énormément dans son sommeil. Il lui avait quand même fallut quelques minutes pour se rendre compte de l'incongruité de la chose. Il s'était couché seul et se réveillait avec l'homme de ses rêves dans son lit. Sana lui avait dit de remercier sa bonne étoile. Il l'avait envoyé cer comme d'habitude.

Le problème, une fois qu'il eût compris la situation était évidemment que faire? Devait-il réveiller Naruto en lui hurlant dessus? Devait-il le pousser du lit? Devait-il se montrer tendre ou dégoûté? D'ailleurs pour quelle raison était-il venu le rejoindre dans son lit. Un cauchemar? Une erreur? Une envie cochonne?

Tandis qu'il se posait toutes ces questions, l'horloge continuait d'égrener les secondes, la lune suivait sa course paisible, et le sommeil reprenait possession de lui. L'agréable poids du jeune renard sur lui, son odeur rassurante, la chaleur de son corps le replongèrent dans le sommeil.

Son réveil sonna à 5h50. Naruto avait envahi son espace vital. Il était maintenu au lit par un bras et une jambe mate. Naruto soufflait dans son cou. Il sentait contre sa cuisse à travers le pyjama quelque chose de chaud et dur. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que, par un effet de résonance Sasuke ne ressente une grande chaleur dans son bas-ventre suivi par une inconfortable érection qui frottait insidieusement contre la jambe de Naruto. Et m!

Les dieux étaient farceurs, mais ils devaient quand même aimer Sasuke. A six heures pétantes Naruto sauta du lit et s'étira comme tous les matins. Après avoir baillé copieusement, il prit conscience de son environnement.

- Ben Sasuke, qu'est-ce tu fais là? T'as fait un cauchemar?

- Idiot! C'est ma chambre!

- Whoé!

Naruto se mit à sourire comme un idiot et à se frotter le haut du crâne.

- Entraînement matinal, ça te tente?

Et ainsi Sasuke fut sauvé...

Mais maintenant, seul dans son bain, en repensant à la chaleur de Naruto, à son corps à peine séparé du sien par deux épaisseurs de tissus, Sasuke sentait revenir l'insidieuse chaleur.

- Non! Couché!

Hélas même les chiens sauvages répondaient mieux aux ordres de Sasuke que son propre corps! Vaincu par Mère Nature, Sasuke laissa sa main couler jusqu'au sabre de chair qui brûlait de trouver son fourreau...

aa

Sasuke assura la ceinture de son yukata en descendant l'escalier.

Des rires provenaient de la cuisine. Soit Naruto riait tout seul, ce qu'il faisait souvent, soit ils avaient des invités. Sasuke pria pour que ce ne soit ni Sakura ni Ino.

- Iruka-sensei!

Le chuunin se retourna en souriant.

- Sasuke-kun, comment te sens-tu? J'espère que tu nous pardonneras d'être arrivés à l'improviste.

Nous?

- Byakko, dis bonjour.

De grands yeux chocolat se levèrent vers Sasuke.

- Bonjour, comment allez-vous?

Byakko avait hérité de son père des cheveux d'un blanc argenté et de sa... euh... "mère" de grands yeux chocolat et un teint mat.

- Iruka-sensei est venu m'apprendre à faire des bento.

Naruto se retourna, spatule à la main, un énorme sourire lui mangeant le visage. Byakko retourna s'asseoir devant son verre de lait.

- Ça me rappelle quand Naruto est venu me voir pour apprendre à faire des chocolats pour la Saint Valentin...

- Oh la catastrophe!

- Ni lui ni moi n'avions la moindre idée de comment ça se faisait!

- Pauvre Iruka-sensei, l'état de la cuisine après...

- J'ai mis deux jours à m'en remettre...

Iruka sourit à Naruto comme une mère de famille nombreuse à l'un de ses petits. Sasuke sentit la morsure de la jalousie rogner son coeur. Il se sentait en trop dans cette ambiance familiale. Il passa au salon, s'assit sur le sol, et contempla le jardin. Le bassin des carpes était alimenté par un filet d'eau courante rythmé par un tube de bambou. Le bruit répétitif du bambou aidait à la contemplation disait toujours son père. Le soleil de l'été jouait avec les reflets des arbres dans l'eau. Tout était paisible dans le jardin. Les jambes dans le vide, Sasuke se laissa pénétrer par l'atmosphère paisible qui l'entourait et ferma les yeux.

Il ne le sentit pas approcher. Il ne se rendit compte de sa présence qu'au moment où il parla.

- Tu sens bon.

Le petit Byakko était à deux centimètre de son visage, l'examinant du fond de ses grands yeux doux. Puis il se fendit d'un sourire rappelant à la fois celui d'Iruka et de Naruto.

- Je t'aime bien.

Sur ces paroles décisives, Byakko s'installa dans le giron de Sasuke et se pelotonna pour dormir. Interloqué, Sasuke contempla l'étrange petite bête qui venait de lui tomber dans les bras. L'enfant était chaud, lové en boule sur ses genoux comme un gros chat, il irradiait la chaleur. Sasuke regarda son visage endormi, si semblable à celui d'Iruka-sensei et en même temps sensiblement différent.

Byakko était né pendant que Sasuke était au village du Son. D'après ce qui était arrivé jusqu'aux oreilles de Sasuke, Iruka s'était retrouvé "enceinte" après une folle nuit d'amour avec Kakashi-sensei. C'était le seul précedent dont Sasuke ait jamais entendu parler. Peut-être devrait-il lui demander conseil...

C'est ça, et demain les cochons voleraient!

aa

- Ils sont mignons.

Le visage souriant de Naruto apparut au dessus de lui.

_Nyu_ pensa le Uchiha.

- Byakko est très rarement à l'aise avec les étrangers.

C'est alors qu'il réalisa qu'un gros chat était roulé en boule sur lui. De toute évidence, il avait fait comme le petit garçon de trois ans, il s'était endormi. Sasuke rougit devant cette nouvelle trahison de son corps fatigué.

- Byakko, chéri...

La voix douce d'Iruka ramena son fils du royaume des songes. Le petit s'étira gracieusement en baillant comme un félin.

- On va rentrer, maintenant, ton père doit avoir faim...

Byakko mit la main dans celle d'Iruka.

- D'accord.

Sasuke ravala son orgueil (fatigue oblige) et accepta l'aide de Naruto pour se remettre sur pied.

- Merci de votre accueil.

- Merci d'avoir bien voulu venir, Iruka-sensei.

Naruto et son professeur partagèrent un sourire plein de tendresse et de souvenirs. Est-ce qu'un jour Naruto lui adresserait ce sourire?

- Bon, allez, à table!

aa

La vie prit un rythme lent comme une feuille dorée tombant doucement de l'arbre en automne. On eut dit que le monde retenait son souffle.

Le matin devenait pour Sasuke synonyme de surprise. Il ne savait jamais s'il allait se réveiller seul ou non. Naruto semblait être devenu somnambule et certains matins, les oiseaux voyaient les deux jeunes gens blottis tous deux au fond du lit. D'autres matins, au contraire, il se réveillait seul avec une étrange tristesse au coeur et une impression d'absence difficile à supporter.

Etrangement, Naruto était d'une ponctualité presque surnaturelle, on aurait pu régler les horloges de Konoha sur le jeune homme. A six heures pile, il sautait du lit, quelque lit que ce soit, d'ailleurs.

Puis, toujours aussi bruyant, il venait réclamer à corps et à cris son duel matinal. La plupart des frustrations que Sasuke accumulait durant la nuit se résolvaient dans la clarté de ces entraînements matinaux. Leur jeu préféré était la course-poursuite. L'un d'entre eux partait avec cinq minutes d'avance et l'autre devait le retrouver, un combat acharné s'en suivait alors. C'était pour tous deux une manière de contrer le mauvais sort et de vaincre de mauvais souvenirs.

aa

Hinata Hyuga s'entraînait d'arrache-pied pour devenir forte. Son rêve était de devenir quelqu'un d'aussi fort que son idole et amour secret (enfin pour lui du moins) Naruto Uzumaki. Alors tous les matins aux aurores, elle demandait à grand frère Neji de l'aider à se perfectionner.

Depuis son plus jeune âge Neji ressentait pour sa jeune cousine des sentiments sur lesquels il évitait de mettre un nom. Il fut une époque où sa haine de la branche principale escamota ce qu'il avait toujours ressenti à l'égard de la douce jeune fille. En réfléchissant à cet affrontement lors de l'examen chuunin, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait été mordu par la jalousie en voyant que sa cousine était devenue forte pour un autre que lui...

Ce matin là, Hinata et Neji travaillaient sur le byakkugan. La vision d'Hinata était plus précise que celle de Neji, mais ce dernier pouvait voir beaucoup plus loin.

Leur pratique matinale était pour tous deux un grand moment de calme, un moment que Neji chérissait par dessus tout et qu'il essayait de maintenir malgré les sollicitations diverses dont il était l'objet maintenant qu'il était jounin. C'est pourquoi il ne prit pas bien qu'un individu s'aventure à la limite de leur terrain d'entraînement.

- Oh! Naruto-kun!

Malgré la distance, Hinata avait reconnu la couleur et le goût du chakra de Naruto. C'était une chose pour laquelle elle était naturellement douée, reconnaître les différents chakra. Neji lui, avait beaucoup plus de mal. Bien sûr il était le génie de la famille Hyuga donc il y arrivait en règle générale, mais Hinata était dans ce domaine bien meilleure que lui.

Neji regarda s'en aller son "rival" et tourna son attention vers Hinata. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, une rougeur diffuse grimpait sur son visage.

- Hina...

La jeune Hyuga posa la main sur le bras de son cousin. Son visage était livide. Vif comme l'éclair, Neji sonda les alentours au byakkugan. Quelqu'un s'éloignait dans la direction qu'avait suivit Naruto... Un ennemi? Il regarda plus attentivement, la couleur et l'odeur du chakra lui semblaient familier. Il remarqua quelques fils de chakra d'une couleur différente au niveau de l'abdomen. Suivant des yeux l'intrus, il essaya de se souvenir.

Il y a des moments dans la vie de chacun où le ciel nous tombe sur la tête, où tous nos repères se perdent, où nous perdons pied. Quand il réalisa qui venait de passer dans son champ de vision, Neji eut très clairement l'impression que la terre s'était mise à tourner dans le mauvais sens. Il venait de voir passer Sasuke Uchiha et ce dernier portait un enfant... Un enfant qui d'après son chakra était celui de Naruto!

Le coeur de Neji était partagé. Partagé entre la peine qu'il sentait pour sa pauvre petite Hinata et la joie de savoir que cet amour ne serait jamais partagé, lui laissant une chance de trouver un jour grâce aux yeux de la jeune fille de ses rêves. Neji était devenu plus humain au cours de ces dernières années, et ce fut la tendresse et la peine qui l'emportèrent, il fallait qu'il console Hinata.

- Hinata, tu...

- Allons, Neji nii-san! Il faut continuer l'entraînement!

Elle lui dit ça un grand sourire aux lèvres, la voix ferme, comme si elle ne s'apercevait pas que son menton tremblait et que les larmes glissaient le long de ses joues.

Neji la prit dans ses bras. Par les dieux, quel courage avait sa Hinata!

aa

Naruto et Sasuke s'occupaient du petit déjeuner à tour de rôle tandis que leur douce moitié prenait sa douche. Puis ils filaient travailler. Kakashi n'arrivait bien sûr jamais à l'heure, mais tous les ninjas avaient compris qu'ils pouvaient commencer sans lui. Sakura surveillait l'avancement des travaux, agissant comme chef en l'absence du jounin au sharingan.

Kakashi, père de famille comblé, avait en effet décrété secrètement que ces matinées étaient consacrées à sa famille. Il petit déjeunait avec Iruka et Byakko puis jouait avec ce dernier avant de l'emmener chez l'une de ses nourrices, de vieilles kunoichis respectables, la plus respectable d'entre elles étant une vieille dame médecin avec le visage lisse d'une petite jeune. Tsunade disait qu'elle voulait connaître le visage des jeunes de Konoha, mais Iruka pensait que le charme incroyable de son fils avait séduit la vieille peau dès l'instant où elle l'avait tenu dans ses bras, quelques minutes après sa naissance.

Au début, Iruka avait hurlé contre son cher et tendre. C'était l'examen chuunin, il se devait d'être à l'heure! Mais Kakashi, habile comme un serpent avait réussi à le convaincre que c'était l'occasion où jamais de donner une chance à Sakura de montrer ses qualités de commandement qu'elle avait acquises auprès du Hokage. Iruka s'était laissé faire, il avait trop de difficultés à lutter contre les excuses stupides de Kakashi.

A l'heure du déjeuner, Sasuke mangeait le bentô chaleureusement préparé par sa douce et tendre moitié, sous les regards inquiets de Naurto, amusés de Kakashi, jaloux de Sakura et goguenards de Shikamaru. Quand il tardait à finir ses plats, Naruto avait l'impudence d'essayer de lui donner la becquée, ce qui provoquait un tollé de la part de Sakura et d'Ino. La plupart de ces déjeuners en plein air se soldaient par de grandes querelles entre un Sasuke irrité et rouge, un Naruto offusqué et une Sakura jalouse. Autant dire que Kakashi était heureux de revoir ce spectacle qui lui rappelait le bon temps.

L'après midi de travail était assez courte. Kakashi faisait en effet valoir le fait qu'il était un jeune père consciencieux et tous les ninjas étaient relâchés tôt pour que Kakashi puisse aller libérer les baby-sitters et entraîner son fils pour en faire un petit génie.

aa

Sasuke n'avait pas pour habitude d'être indécis, c'était la caractéristique d'un esprit faible, un homme fort savait toujours ce qu'il devait faire et le faisait sans attendre. Cependant voilà trois jours qu'il hésitait, qu'il rebroussait chemin à peine arrivé devant la maison. Et aujourd'hui qu'il avait trouvé la force d'aller jusqu'à la sonnette, il n'arrivait pas à appuyer...

_Tu es faible, Sasuke._

Itachi avait raison, Sasuke était un être faible, il fuyait devant la moindre contrariété. Présentement il fuyait devant ce qui allait sûrement être la plus grande honte de sa vie.

Alors qu'il levait une nouvelle fois la main vers la sonnette, la porte s'ouvrit.

- Sasuke-kun, pourquoi n'entres-tu pas?

Iruka-sensei s'effaça pour laisser passer son ancien élève.

- Comment avez-vous...

- Un ninja a ses secrets...

En l'occurrence, le chuunin comptait sur l'instinct surdéveloppé de son fils.

- Installe-toi, je vais faire du thé.

Sasuke s'assit fébrilement. Il ne se sentait pas à sa place. Pas à sa place! Il regarda par la fenêtre dans le vain espoir de tenter de se calmer. Il n'aurait pas dû venir. Non, décidément, il aurait mieux fait de rester à la maison...

Une petite main se posa sur la sienne, le faisant sursauter comme une jouvencelle effarouchée.

- Bonjour Sasuke-nii-chan!

Byakko l'enserra de toute la force de ses petits bras. Sentir ce petit corps souriant se blottir contre lui ramena le sourire et la paix dans le coeur de Sasuke.

- Bonjour Byakko.

- Papa dit que tu savais faire le katon quand tu étais petit. Tu m'apprendras, dis? Grand frère Naruto a dit qu'il m'apprendrait le Sexy no Jutsu!

- Byakko! Laisse Sasuke et va donc jouer, ton père doit être caché, maintenant.

Pendant qu'Iruka versait le thé, Sasuke regarda s'éloigner le petit à la crinière blanche.

- Son père l'entraîne tous les soirs: lancé de shurikens, malaxage de chakra, taijutsu... Je crois qu'il ne fait que lui donner le même entraînement que celui qu'il a reçu lui-même, mais parfois je me demande si ce n'est pas un peu trop pour un enfant de cet âge... Sucre?

- Non merci.

- Il voulait lui faire passer l'examen chuunin à l'âge auquel il l'a lui-même passé, mais c'est beaucoup trop jeune. Je refuse que mon fils gâche son enfance. Il ira à l'école, il se fera des amis, il se trouvera des gens aussi indispensables pour lui que Sakura ou Sasuke-kun peuvent l'être pour Naruto...

Iruka lui tendit sa tasse, s'occupa de son thé et laissant enfin tomber ces mots tant craints de Sasuke:

- De quoi voulais-tu me parler?

Sasuke passa ensuite ce qu'il considéra comme les deux heures les plus humiliantes de sa vie pendant lesquelles il bafouilla misérablement des questions presque déguisées sur la grossesse d'Iruka. Iruka-sensei avait l'habitude de gérer les questions d'adolescents sur leur sexualité naissante, aussi répondit-il le plus calmement possible aux questions de son ancien élève. Après tout, apprendre que parfois un homme pouvait être "enceint" devait amener au dernier des Uchiha de nombreuses questions et angoisses. Ne s'était-il pas juré de restaurer son clan?

Au fur et à mesure que les questions devenaient plus précises et que Sasuke virait d'un pourpre beaucoup plus éclatant, Iruka comprit qu'il y avait plus dans cet entretien que de simples questions d'adolescents sur leur sexualité. Il ne lui fallut pas bien longtemps pour additionner un plus un et en conclure que le jeune Uchiha n'était pas malade que des nerfs... Mais Iruka était un homme sensible qui n'aimait pas mettre les gens dans l'embarras, aussi fit-il semblant de n'avoir rien remarqué.

aa

Les fins d'après-midi à la maison se déroulaient selon un ronronnement inéluctable. Sasuke prenait un bain, mettait un yukata et s'asseyait sur la balustrade donnant sur le jardin. Il passait des heures à contempler le jardin. L'après-midi, il se sentait toujours plus lent, non pas fatigué, mais mou, comme si son corps était fait de guimauve tendre et molle. Son cerveau se contentait de vagabonder tranquillement tandis que son corps absorbait les rayons du soleil. Il se sentait en harmonie avec les fleurs, d'autres fois il avait l'impression d'être un chat blotti dans la lumière de l'été. Parfois il se demandait si c'était le bébé qui avait besoin de soleil, mais réfléchir était beaucoup trop douloureux alors il se laissait tout simplement aller à sa mollesse et atteignait la sérénité bouddhique avec une facilité déconcertante.

Naruto rentrait plus tard à la maison, il sortait avec ses copains, allait jouer avec Byakko, aidait Sakura à faire du shopping, ou faisait les courses. Mais Sasuke savait qu'il rentrerait forcément, tout sourire, bruyant et remuant, le tirant de sa rêverie en ramenant avec lui la joie dans la maison des Uchiha. Alors, au fond de lui, là où habitait encore Sana, là où se développait une nouvelle vie, Sasuke ressentait une chaleur inhabituelle qui faisait flotter sur ses lèvres un doux sourire.

Au fur et à mesure de leur vie commune, Sasuke apprenait beaucoup sur Naruto, par exemple ce dernier aimait chanter en cuisinant, ou encore regarder des feuilletons débiles le soir après manger dans lesquels ninjas et kunoichis se poursuivaient sur fond de traîtrises amoureuses et de rendez-vous manqués. Depuis quelques temps, Sasuke avait la larme à l'oeil en regardant ce type d'émission, décidément ces hormones ne lui jouaient que des sales tours.

Parfois, Naruto venait s'asseoir à ses côtés pour regarder le crépuscule dans le plus grand silence. Sasuke adorait ces moments, ils lui donnaient l'impression de former une vraie famille; plus d'une fois il avait dû se retenir de se laisser aller dans l'étreinte de Naruto. Bien sûr, ces grands moments de mollesse et de romanticisme passés, Sasuke tentait de se persuader que ce n'était que ses hormones qui lui brouillaient les sens...

A dix heures, Sasuke était envoyé au lit par Naruto avec cette atroce promesse d'une berceuse s'il n'acceptait pas d'aller se coucher tout de suite. Être mis au lit par Naruto avait l'étrange vertu de le ramener en enfance, à un âge où sa mère faisait de même. Seul dans son lit, il ressentait une étrange chaleur monter de l'intérieur.

aa

Le premier rendez-vous avec Tsunade ne s'était pas passé tout à fait comme le voulait le Hokage. En effet, la machine destinée à faire l'échographie avait obstinément refusé de fonctionner. D'après Tsunade s'était dû à une perturbation du chakra de Sasuke qui empéchait les capteurs de fonctionner correctement. La première échographie avait donc été remise à la semaine suivante.

Les jours séparant Sasuke de la première image de sa progéniture se passèrent dans une chaude routine qui ne fut absolument pas pour déplaire à la future maman en quête de chaleur et de douceur.

Ce fut par un beau jour ensoleillé que Sasuke se retrouva de nouveau dans la petite infirmerie attenante au bureau du Hokage. Cette fois, Tsunade avait fait régler sa machine en conséquence et commença par l'échographie. Les frissons parcoururent l'échine de Sasuke alors que Tsunade lui appliquait le gel glacé sur la peau.

- Ok, on devrait bientôt voir le bébé.

Sasuke regarda l'écran sans vraiment trop savoir ce qu'il fallait chercher.

- Ah! Voilà une tête, et...

Tsunade scruta l'écran avec circonspection. Elle se rapprocha de l'écran, bougea plusieurs fois le faisceau sur le ventre de la future maman... Sasuke commença à s'inquiéter. Soudain, elle se tourna brusquement vers lui, un énorme sourire de chat sur le visage.

- Félicitations, Sasuke, ce sont des triplés!

Sasuke essaya d'intégrer l'information, mais son cerveau semblait paralysé.

- Au fait, quand est-ce que tu penses dire à Naruto qu'il va être papa?


	6. Il faut que je te dise

Disclaimer: Je ne possède pas _Naruto_, cette oeuvre appartient de droit à Monsieur Kishimoto, père de ce merveilleux bébé.

Avertissement: Eh oui, c'est toujours du yaoi et même du MPREG (male pregnancy) alors si vous n'aimez pas ça tant pis pour vous.

Bonne Lecture.

xxx

Au fait, quand est-ce que tu penses dire à Naruto qu'il va être papa?

Dans les épisodes précédents de "Errant dans les ténèbres":

Notre héros Sasuke se sent seul et à l'écart depuis qu'il est revenu dans son village natal. Il est ostracisé et mis à l'écart par ceux-là même qui l'ont un jour encensé!

Lors de son séjour au village du Son, il a été secrètement drogué et subit depuis une difficile période de sevrage pendant laquelle toutes ses impressions négatives sont renforcées, le plongeant dans la dépression et la paranoïa.

Pour éviter de sombrer, sa psyché se scinde alors en deux, donnant naissance à Sana, la kunoichi délurée. Sana tombe un jour sur Naruto et décide de le séduire. Après une folle nuit d'amour effréné, Sasuke prend peur et s'enfuit.

A son retour, il apprend qu'il est enceinte et se voit obligé de vivre avec le futur père de ses enfants. Ses sentiments sont bouleversés. A présent, devant la première échographie de ses triplés, sommé par le Hokage de révéler la vérité à Naruto, comment va-t-il réagir?

xxx

Chapitre 6: "Il faut que je te dise..."

xxx

_D'accord, allons-y doucement, une information à la fois... Des triplés... Y'a la place? Comment c'est arrivé? Ah, oui, ça y est je me rappelle! Non, Sana, ce n'est pas la peine de faire revenir les images!_

_Ok, on se calme. Des triplés! Ce sont des choses qui arrivent..._

_Maintenant l'autre information..._

De quoi!

Quand diras-tu à Naruto qu'il va être papa?

Co... co... comment vous savez ça, vous?

Me prends pas pour une abrutie, Sasuke, je sais compter et je sais combien font deux et deux. J'ai pas eu besoin de chercher très loin... Et puis, Naruto n'a pas arrêté de décrire sa belle inconnue le soir de sa grande beuverie. Même Shikamaru a réussi à me donner un portrait-robot de Sana...

Je... euh...

Je répète ma question: quand vas-tu dire à Naruto qu'il va avoir des triplés?

Le cerveau de Sasuke était aussi blanc qu'un tapis de neige au petit matin sur la banquise.

Dans un mois si tu ne le lui as pas dit je le ferai. Bien, on a fini pour aujourd'hui, tu reviens me voir dans deux semaines.

Oui, Hokage-sama!

Sasuke revint chez lui en mode autopilote. Karasu la poupée de Kankuro avait plus de peps que la future maman de ces charmants triplés. Il poussa le portail et oublia de le refermer, il ne répondit pas au bonsoir de Naruto et grimpa les escaliers menant à sa chambre en buttant sur toutes les marches.

xxx

MISSION: AVOUER LA VERITE A NARUTO;

Date limite: un mois.

PREMIERE ETAPE: Se convaincre de le faire.

xxx

Sasuke resta en mode zombie pendant deux bonnes journées. Il mangeait, il se levait, il faisait son travail, il obéissait aux ordres dans un état second. Naruto, tout d'abord inquiet, finit par profiter de la situation en essayant de donner des ordres stupides à l'héritier des Uchiha. Taper Naruto devait être un réflexe inné chez le jeune homme car Sasuke ne manqua pas de mettre le pied dans la figure du renard à chaque fois que ce dernier le rendait ridicule.

Sasuke émergea de sa torpeur dans sa chambre, bien au chaud dans son lit à 10h00 après le bisou du soir de Naruto. Son cerveau fut soudain capable de faire face au raz-de-marée provoqué par le Hokage.

Il devait avouer la vérité à Naruto. Ce n'était pas comme si il pouvait faire autrement, d'ailleurs. Son abdomen allait se tendre sous la croissance des foetus, dans un mois il commencerait à ressembler à une baleine sur pattes... Même un imbécile comme Naruto pourrait faire le rapprochement... Il ne pourrait même pas le cacher au dit imbécile vu qu'ils vivaient ensemble!

Et puis, c'était son devoir de le dire à Naruto... Il était le père des enfants, il avait le droit de savoir que trois petits ninjas allaient venir au monde grâce à lui. En plus, avec le bol qu'il avait en ce moment il y avait toutes les chances pour que ces petits ressemblent à leur père à s'y méprendre...

L'esprit de Sasuke se mit à imaginer de charmantes petites têtes blondes aux grands yeux bleus... Comme ils étaient mignons... Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se mettent à tirer la langue et à se battre comme des chiffonniers... Des triplés! Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ça!

xxx

PREMIERE ETAPE : REUSSIE!

xxx

DEUXIEME ETAPE : Les mots pour le dire.

xxx

Première proposition:

Naruto, j'attends des triplés. Ils sont de toi!

Oh, Sasuke, c'est trop beau pour être vrai! Comme je suis heureux! Marions-nous!

Proposition refusée: Trop irréaliste.

xxx

Deuxième proposition:

Naruto.

Sana!

Je suis enceinte et il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose... je...

Sana je t'aime! Marions-nous!

... En vérité je suis un... Oh et puis merde! Faisons l'amour!

Proposition refusée: Issue trop incertaine.

xxx

Troisième proposition:

Naruto. Tsunade-sama a quelque chose à te dire.

Eh! Pourquoi ce serait à moi de le dire, espèce de trouillard!

Bon, alors voilà: Sasuke s'est métamorphosé en fille, a couché avec toi et maintenant il est enceinte. Félicitations, Naruto!

Proposition refusée: Trop directe.

xxx

Quatrième proposition:

Naruto, il faut que je te parle, c'est à propos de ma maladie.

Ok, qu'est-ce qu'y a?

Ce n'est pas vraiment une maladie. En fait j'attends un enfant...

De quoi!

C'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas te le dire avant, parce que j'avais honte... Mais ça va finir par se voir...

Comment c'est arrivé? C'est pas contagieux, j'espère!

Bien sur que non abruti! Quand j'étais au village du Son il semblerait que j'ai été drogué et...

Quoi, Orochimaru voulait que t'aies des enfants?

Tu vas me laisser finir imbécile!

D'accord, t'énerves pas!

Donc j'ai été drogué et quand je suis revenu j'étais en manque mais je m'en suis pas aperçu. J'ai commencé à perdre les pédales... Si tu souris encore une fois comme ça je t'encastre dans le mur... J'ai commencé à développer une autre personnalité. Une fille. Un jour, cette fille est tombée sur quelqu'un, ils ont fait l'amour. Je suis enceinte... et... c'est toi le père.

Je te laisse réfléchir.

Proposition ...euh... acceptée : Réalisable.

xxx

DEUXIEME ETAPE : REUSSIE!

xxx

TROISIEME ETAPE : Choisir le moment

xxx

Premier essai:

Planifier les événements est toujours une bonne idée. Un ninja doit voir toujours plus loin. Mais dans le cas de Sasuke tous ses plans lui avaient fait perdre un temps précieux. Une bonne semaine venait de s'écouler pendant qu'il mettait au point ses précieuses tactiques. Il fallait faire vite! L'examen chuunin allait commencer!

Bon, réfléchissons. Naruto sera sans doute choqué...

_Quel euphémisme, Sasuke!_

Choqué donc, il vaudrait mieux prévoir à manger pour le réconforter... Oui, à manger. Donc, lui dire ça pendant le repas... Non, ça lui couperait l'appétit... Donc, le faire manger avant de se confesser. Oui, ça pourrait marcher.

Sasuke s'attela à la tâche avec tout l'acharnement et la rigueur d'un Uchiha. Il choisit un jour faste, commanda des ramen chez Ichiraku, repassa plusieurs fois dans sa tête ce qu'il allait dire à Naruto, prit le temps de passer tous ses kimonos en revue avant de se décider, resta deux bonnes heures devant son miroir sans vraiment savoir quoi faire...

Je suis rentré!

Sasuke se précipita comme une jeune épouse accueillant son mari de retour du travail. Puis se trouva bien bête quand il ne trouva pas les mots que ladite jeune épouse offre lors du retour du pater familias...

... j'ai commandé à manger...

Super! Je suis trop mort de faim. J'ai passé deux heures à essayer d'apprendre le Sexy no Jutsu à Byakko pendant qu'Iruka-sensei avait le dos tourné. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'Iruka-sensei était aussi doué pour sentir les choses qui se passent dans son dos. Ça doit être parce qu'il est prof!

Tous deux passèrent dans la cuisine.

Ramen? Whouah!... Tu essayes de m'empoisonner, c'est ça? Tu veux te débarrasser de moi, ton rival, une fois pour toutes!

Non, abruti, j'ai juste eu envie de ramen!

Bon appétit!

Décrire Naruto en train de manger des ramen équivaut à décrire la façon dont une pelote de laine se jette violemment sur un chat, autrement dit : l'inévitable. L'attraction entre Naruto et les ramen obéissait à la loi universelle de la gravité, le ramen était inéluctablement attiré par la masse supérieure que constituait Naruto.

L'appétit coupé par la confession qu'il allait bientôt devoir faire, Sasuke regarda Naruto engloutir un bol, puis l'autre.

Ah! Ça fait du bien.

Ok! C'était le moment, Naruto avait mangé, il avait revêtu son meilleur kimono, par tous les dieux, il avait même mis du khôl sous ses yeux pour se donner du courage.

Il faut qu'on parle... C'est à propos de...

Bonsoir!

Exzcuzez-nous...

Visiblement saoules, Ino et Sakura firent leur entrée dans la cuisine.

Zazuke!

Bonshoir, Zazuke.

Elles se laissèrent tomber sur les chaises et sourirent bêtement à l'objet de leur affection.

On se dizait que tu devais te sentir seul.

Eh! Je suis là! protesta Naruto.

Z'est vrai! Ino a raizon! Les malades ont besoin d'infirmières!

Za te dit de zouer au docteur, mon petit Zazuke?

Oh, voui, on pourra t'auzcul... t'aulzcult... t'exzaminer, quoi...

Oh t'as de beaux zyeux!

Fais voir! Ohé, Zazuke, tu t'es maquillé?

Sasuke recula devant l'haleine surchargée d'alcool d'Ino. Elles commençaient sérieusement à le mettre en colère.

Il n'y a rien de plus disgracieux qu'une femme saoule.

Le moral d'Ino et de Sakura plongea au trente-sixième dessous.

Je vais me coucher.

Furieux, Sasuke remonta dans sa chambre. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ces deux idiotes apparaissent à ce moment-là!

Premier essai : échec.

xxx

Deuxième essai:

Un ninja devait savoir se montrer persévérant. Il faut remonter à vélo immédiatement après la chute. Ainsi, le lendemain, Sasuke descendit dans la cuisine bien décidé à révéler à Naruto sa situation familiale prochaine. Il n'y aurait pas de ramen, mais ce n'était pas une raison suffisante pour que ça ne marche pas. Cette fois ci il n'y aurait pas d'interruption, il allait mettre le verrou sur la porte du jardin.

Naruto se mit aux fourneaux en rentrant et Sasuke mijota lentement dans son jus, attendant la fin du repas qui semblait ne jamais vouloir arriver. Quand Naruto eut fini d'astiquer son bol de riz, Sasuke prit son courage à deux mains:

Naruto, il faut que je te parle.

J'ai bien mangé!

Naruto s'étira.

Vas-y, je t'écoute.

Voilà, c'est à propos de...

Naruto!

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit en grand et Kiba surgit dans la cuisine, un immense sourire sur ses lèvres accompagné d'une grande bouteille de champagne.

Akamaru vient d'être papa!

Choji suivit Kiba dans la cuisine, les mains pleines de sacs plastiques à travers lesquels transparaissaient des paquets de chips. Shikamaru entra en dernier, une bouteille de saké entre les mains.

Félicitations, Kiba!

Naruto frappa son ami d'une grande claque virile et amicale dans le dos.

On a décidé de venir le fêter avec toi, marmonna Choji, une poignée de chips dans la bouche. On voulait le fêter avec Neji, mais il nous a mis à la porte; ajouta-t-il.

Y'avait du monde chez moi, et puis c'est trop fatiguant de ranger après, avoua Shikamaru.

Donc, laissez-moi résumer, vous n'aviez pas d'endroit où faire la fête et vous êtes venus fêter ça chez moi à l'improviste...

Bingo, Sasuke!

Kiba déboucha le champagne.

Il ne vous est pas venu à l'idée que ça pouvait être impoli?

Allons, détends-toi Sasuke! Et puis Naruto habite ici, donc dis-toi qu'on est allé faire la fête chez lui!

Kiba lui mit un verre entre les mains. Naruto le lui retira immédiatement.

La Vieille a dit pas d'alcool.

Dis plutôt que tu veux tout garder pour toi!

Sasuke abandonna toute idée de confesser la vérité ce soir, de toute évidence, les amis de Naruto étaient là pour rester...

Deuxième essai: échec.

xxx

Troisième essai:

Un ninja ne renonçait jamais. Bon, juste après dîner semblait être une heure maudite, il devait changer ses horaires. Ce n'était pas grave, un shinobi devait savoir s'adapter à toutes les situations. Puisque la cuisine semblait avoir de mauvaises vibrations, il ferait sa confession au salon. Après tout, quel meilleur endroit pour discuter de sa future vie de famille.

Une fois de plus, Sasuke passa en revue tous ses kimonos et attendit, l'estomac en pleine révolution, de pouvoir confesser la vérité à Naruto. Le dîner passa dans le silence et Naruto et Sasuke s'installèrent dans le salon. Tout était calme autour d'eux. C'était le moment.

Sasuke prit son courage à deux mains.

Naruto.

Mmm?

Il y a une chose qu'il faut que je te dise.

Naruto se tourna vers son meilleur ami, quelque peu surpris. Sasuke n'était pas du genre à communiquer beaucoup avec les gens.

C'est à propos de ma maladie.

Il contempla le visage souriant de Naruto pour essayer de trouver la force de continuer.

Je ne suis pas vraiment... Enfin ce n'est pas...

La montre de Naruto se mit à sonner.

Désolé Sasuke, c'est l'heure de mon feuilleton!

Il se jeta sur la télécommande.

Ça commence.

"Dans les épisodes précédents d'_Un amour de shinobi_: "Kana, tu es enceinte." "Mais comment vais-je pouvoir l'avouer à Nara? Il ne sait même pas que c'est avec moi qu'il a fait l'amour!" "Notre héroïne réussira-t-elle à avouer la vérité à Nara? Sa soeur, la méchante Itago trouvera-t-elle un moyen de séparer Nara de celle qu'il aime?"

Cette série est vraiment géniale.

Naruto offrit un immense sourire à Sasuke.

Kana a été envoyée en mission d'espionnage et s'est déguisée. En chemin elle a rencontré Nara son amour d'enfance et ils ont couché ensemble, mais Nara ne savait pas qu'il avait Kana dans son lit parce que la mission était ultra confidentielle. Alors maintenant cette imbécile de Kana passe trois épisodes à se demander si elle doit le lui avouer ou pas, je trouve ça génial, elle est trop bête cette fille, elle met toujours au point des plans débiles...

Sasuke sentit une étrange nausée envahir son estomac.

Je vais me coucher.

T'es sûr que tu veux pas regarder _Un amour de shinobi_? Ça te détendrait.

Non, je me sens pas bien.

D'accord, bonne nuit, si tu veux je te raconterais.

Non merci, très peu pour moi. Bonne nuit.

Et Sasuke alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre, déprimé.

Troisième essai: échec.

xxx

TROISIEME ETAPE : Abandonnée

xxx

QUATRIEME ETAPE : Réussir à tout prix.

xxx

Premier essai:

Puisque planifier le moment ne semblait avoir servi à rien, eh bien tant pis, l'objectif à présent était de le lui dire le plus vite possible et tant pis pour le moment approprié!

L'examen chuunin avait commencé depuis plusieurs jours déjà; la première épreuve était une épreuve de théâtre. Chaque équipe avait reçu secrètement un script. Ils avaient une semaine pour se préparer. Seul un certain nombre d'équipes seraient amenées à passer en fonction de la qualité de leur prestation. Les équipes étaient éliminées si une autre équipe devinait quelle pièce ils allaient jouer avant le jour du spectacle.

Sasuke et Naruto avaient été affectés à la surveillance d'une équipe venue de Kiri. Naruto semblait bien les aimer, d'après Sasuke c'était essentiellement parce que l'un d'eux ressemblait à Haku, doux, tranquille et souriant. L'équipe en question était en ce moment même en pleine sieste dans l'une des nombreuses forêts entourant Konoha. Kairi, le garçon qui ressemblait à Haku et Fubuki la jeune fille du groupe dormaient surveillés par Zan, un grand garçon taciturne. C'était le moment idéal pour parler à Naruto de sa prochaine paternité.

Naruto...

La voix de Sasuke était aussi faible que le murmure du vent dans les arbres.

Oui? répondit-il du même ton.

Sasuke ne savait toujours pas comment Naruto pouvait avoir appris à baisser la voix. A quel entraînement monstrueux avait dû le soumettre Jiraya pour enfin obtenir que le ninja à la grande gueule cesse de crier?

Il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

C'est si important?

Les missions de surveillance n'étaient pas vraiment le lieu idéal pour parler. Après tout, les équipes n'étaient pas sensées savoir qu'elles étaient étroitement surveillées.

Oui.

Ok! Allons nous mettre un peu plus loin.

Ils s'enfoncèrent un peu plus dans la forêt, sans toutefois perdre de vue leurs protégés.

Alors?

C'est à propos de ma maladie. Je ne suis pas vraiment malade.

Et tous ces médocs alors?

En fait je suis...

Héhéhé! Regarde ce qu'on a trouvé, A-chan! Sont-y pas mignons?

Une autre équipe venait d'entrer dans la clairière où se reposaient les ninjas de Kiri. De toutes évidences, les ninjas du roc n'étaient pas venus en paix.

Sasuke soupira amèrement et revint à son poste de surveillance. Encore une nouvelle occasion qui lui filait entre les mains. Pour se venger de ce contretemps il regarda les ninjas de Kiri mettre en pièce les ninjas du pays des rocs. Quelques secondes après le dernier K.O. et la prise du script de leurs adversaires. Sakura et Lee apparurent pour ramener l'équipe du roc à l'hôpital et leur faire savoir qu'ils étaient éliminés.

La sieste était finie pour les ninjas de Kiri qui se remirent en route. Soupirant, Sasuke et Naruto les suivirent dans leurs pérégrinations.

Premier essai : Echec.

xxx

Deuxième essai:

Kairi, Fubuki et Zan faisaient presque partie de la famille de Sasuke maintenant ; surveiller des gens 20 heures sur 24 faisait souvent cet effet. Il connaissait la moindre de leurs habitudes, leur façons de bouger, de parler, il reconnaissait même le bruit de leurs pas.

Mais tout cela ne l'aidait pas pour parler de _ses_ problèmes familiaux à Naruto. Remarquez, les jeunes genins étaient en pleine méditation, c'était peut-être enfin le moment de parler à Naruto.

Naruto...

Hyaaa? bailla-t-il.

Il faut que je te parle.

Je t'écoute. Je repose juste mes yeux un moment...

C'est pas le moment de dormir, crétin!

Aïe! C'était pas la peine de me taper!

Bon, tu m'écoutes?

Oui oui...

Naruto frotta la bosse qui était en train de grossir sur son crâne.

C'est à propos de ma maladie. Je ne suis pas malade je suis...

Tu es...

Kyaaaah!

Naruto et Sasuke manquèrent de tomber de leur perchoir. L'énorme tête de Kakashi-sensei était soudain apparue entre eux.

Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là, espèce de pervers?

Sasuke était enceinte rappelons-le, et être enceinte implique un certain déséquilibre hormonal capable d'expliquer le langage peu châtié de notre cher et poli petit Uchiha.

Voyons, sont-ce des façons de parler à son sensei adoré?

Pour toute réponse, Kakashi-sensei dû esquiver deux kunais et un coup de pied.

Quelle vitalité après toutes ces journées de surveillance! Je vais finir par croire les imbécillités de Gai sur la fougue de la jeunesse si ça continue.

Dites-nous plutôt ce que vous voulez.

Moi? Euh... Iruka en tenue de soubrette...

Le poing de Naruto se planta droit dans l'arbre, mais le kunai de Sasuke passa dangereusement près de l'oreille du jounin.

Aucun respect les jeunes de nos jours. Tiens, Sasuke c'est pour toi.

Sur ce, le jounin aux cheveux argentés disparu dans un léger mouvement de branches.

Sasuke regarda ce que lui avait laissé le pervers. C'était une lettre, avec son nom finement tracé sur l'enveloppe. Il avait déjà vu cette écriture-là quelque part, mais les souvenirs le fuyaient.

"Cher Sasuke-kun,

J'espère que Kakashi n'a pas été trop... enfin ne vous a pas... je m'excuse pour ce que Kakashi peut vous avoir dit ou fait... Il avait l'air ravi de pouvoir aller vous embêter Naruto et toi quand je lui ai remis la lettre.

J'imagine que tu devines la raison de cette lettre. Je suis inquiet. Les nombreuses questions que tu m'as posées l'autre jour m'ont permis de deviner de quelle genre de maladie tu souffrais. Je comprends que tu sois préoccupé et anxieux à l'idée de donner naissance, mais tout ira pour le mieux. Je suis là si tu veux poser la moindre question.

Mais autre chose me préoccupe. Contrairement à ce que mon cher et tendre peut penser, je suis capable de voir certaines choses que les gens veulent cacher, et après réflexion, j'ai compris qui était le père...

Sasuke, il faut que tu avoues la vérité à Naruto.

Amicalement,

Umino Iruka."

Sasuke prit sa tête entre ses mains. Maintenant Iruka non plus ne le lâcherait pas avant qu'il ait avoué la vérité à Naruto. Comme s'il avait besoin d'une mère poule sur le dos!

Deuxième essai: Echec.

xxx

Troisième essai:

C'était leur seul soir de libre entre les deux épreuves de l'examen chuunin. Leurs petits protégés avaient passé la première épreuve haut la main. Ils avaient joué à merveille : "Les électriciens de la Feuille viennent jeter un dernier coup d'oeil aux projecteurs", script de José Vamosalaplaya. Tout le monde dans l'assistance n'y avait vu que du feu. Maintenant ils avaient une nuit avant que ne commence la deuxième épreuve. Sasuke avait bien l'intention d'en profiter. Au sortir du théâtre il avait entraperçu Tsunade qui lui avait lancé un regard d'aigle.

Analyse de la situation: une petite rue, ils étaient seuls avec les courses, il ne sentait personne dans les parages...

Courage!

Naruto!

Hein! Pas la peine de crier.

Ilfautquejetedisequelquechose!

Sasuke se mit à parler à la vitesse d'un Naruto bavard.

Du calme, pas la peine de t'énerver.

Je ne suis pas malade, j'attends des...

Soudain, Sasuke sentit une présence dans son dos. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour! C'en était trop! Trois shurikens partirent à la vitesse de l'éclair.

Tss, tss! Tu es vraiment devenu mal élevé, Sasuke.

Cette voix...

Sasuke se retourna et regarda la silhouette qui se découpait dans le soleil couchant. Il pâlit.

Itachi!

Bonsoir, petit frère. Ça faisait longtemps!

Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

Quoi, j'ai pas le droit de passer voir la seule famille qui me reste.

QUE. FAIS-TU. ICI?

Oh, n'est-ce pas le Kyûbi que je vois dans ton dos. Alors jeune renard, comment vas-tu?

Qu'est-ce qu'un ninja renégat, membre de l'Akatsuki fait à Konoha?

Tss! Tss! Tant de curiosité, c'est impertinent. Pourquoi ne pas t'intéresser à des choses qui te touchent plus? Comme par exemple pourquoi est-ce que Sasuke ne t'a toujours pas dit qu'il attendait des enfants?

De quoi?

_Comment Itachi peut-il être au courant?_

Oui, Sasuke est enceinte, comique, n'est-ce pas? Et tu ne sais pas le plus fort? C'est toi le père!

Naruto se mit à rire haut et fort.

Il est complètement frappadingue ton frangin, Sasuke!

Oh non, je ne suis pas fou. Sasuke t'a séduit en utilisant le Sexy no Jutsu et maintenant il attend des triplés...

Naruto regarda Sasuke, la confusion se lisait sur son visage. Mais ce dernier ne pouvait ni parler ni faire un geste.

_Comment Itachi sait-il ça? Comment peut-il connaître ce genre de détails?_

Quoi, tu n'avais toujours pas compris que ton meilleur ami et ta précieuse Sana n'étaient qu'une seule et même personne? Pas très futé pour un renard...

_Il sait tout!_

Bon, je dois y aller!

Itachi disparu sans qu'aucun des deux ninja ne l'en empêche, trop ébranlés par les révélations qui venaient de leur tomber sur le coin de la figure.

Sasuke! Dis-moi qu'Itachi a menti?

xxx

MISSION : REUSSIE?


	7. Rien ne va plus

Disclaimer: Non, je ne possède pas _Naruto_, je laisse ce plaisir à M. Kishimoto qui nous pond un épisode de _Naruto_ toutes les semaines, ce qui est purement merveilleux.

Attention: Spoil et yaoi droit devant!

Courage Sasuke, après celui là plus qu'un chapitre!

Bonne lecture.

xxx

Chapitre 7: Rien ne va plus.

xxx

Sasuke, dis-moi qu'Itachi a menti!

Dans les épisodes précédents d'Errant dans les ténèbres:

"Tu es enceinte!" "Félicitation, ce sont des triplés!" "Itachi? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là?" "Quoi, Naruto, tu n'as pas encore deviné que ton meilleur ami et ta précieuse Sana ne sont qu'une seule et même personne?"

xxx

Sasuke! Dis-moi qu'Itachi a menti!

La colère, le doute, et la peur se lisaient dans les yeux bleus de Naruto.

Sasuke le regarda. Les mots refusaient pertinemment de pénétrer son cerveau. Son esprit était blanc comme le linceul d'un revenant. Son corps était gourd, lourd, irréel.

Bordel, Sasuke!

Un poing s'abattit sur un innocent mur. Le muret décida plus intelligent de céder devant les arguments de Naruto.

Dis-moi la vérité!

La langue de Sasuke reposait, sans vie dans sa bouche. Ses neurones refusaient de communiquer entre eux.

Menaçant, Naruto attrapa son meilleur ami par les vêtements.

Est-ce qu'il a dit la vérité?

Les yeux d'un bleu intense, primaire, étaient rivés dans les siens, comme s'ils essayaient de voir les tréfonds de son âme.

Est-ce . qu'il . a . dit . la . vérité!

Oui; laissa échapper Sasuke dans un murmure, comme hypnotisé.

Les couleurs disparurent du visage de Naruto. La douleur traversa ses yeux comme un éclair et en un instant, il disparut.

Sasuke se retrouva seul, dans une ruelle déserte, les paquets des courses oubliés à ses pieds, le cerveau complètement vide, incapable de faire face aux évènements qui venaient de se produire.

xxx

La colère ne vint que bien plus tard, comme un tsunami répond à une secousse sous-marine. Elle s'abattit sur lui dans le bureau de Tsunade, quand le Hokage leva enfin les yeux de ses papiers.

Sasuke?

Itachi est à Konoha!

La mâchoire du Hokage voulut aller danser la polka à l'autre bout de la pièce. Ses mains laissèrent échapper le pinceau qu'elle tenait.

Il sait tout!

Un sourcil grimpa vers les blonds cheveux de Tsunade.

Tout?

Tout!

Les poings de Sasuke s'abattirent sur l"innocent bureau avec la force d'une baleine jetée du haut d'un OVNI.

Bordel de merde! Il sait tout!

Les yeux de Sasuke étaient injectés de sang, exorbités.

Il sait que je suis enceinte.

Il se pencha encore plus vers le Hokage.

Il sait que ce sont des triplés!

De la fumée commençait à lui sortir des narines.

Par tous les diables, il sait que Naruto est le père!

Tsunade-sama commença à reculer devant le visage furieux de Sasuke.

Il a dit à Naruto que j'étais Sana! Et je n'ai rien fait!

Ok, Sasuke Uchiha était visiblement furieux. Tsunade prit soin de reculer encore un peu.

Shizune, un numéro 24, s'il te plaît.

Vous m'écoutez, bordel! Je vous dis qu'il sait tout! Tout ce qui s'est dit dans ce putain de bureau! Mon connard de frère est venu exprès pour me rendre fou de honte! Bordel, Itachi, je vais te trucider! Je vais t'écharper, te découper, t'étriper, t'ébouillanter, t'énucléer... Aïe!

Il venait de sentir la petite aiguille que Shizune venait d'introduire dans son cou.

Qu'est-ce que...?

La pièce se mit à tourner autour de lui. Il tomba dans un fauteuil. Les deux médecins s'approchèrent de lui.

_Un... un piège?_

Les ténèbres engloutirent Sasuke.

Tsunade-sama, si je puis demander, pourquoi?

Elémentaire, ma chère Shizune. Un Uchiha hystérique est tout sauf une bonne compagnie, je crains que Sasuke n'ait été sur le point de faire une crise.

Le Hokage sortit une seringue d'un des tiroirs de sa pharmacie de premiers secours et effectua une petite prise de sang sur le garçon inconscient.

Tu feras analyser ça. Je crains que le dosage hormonal de Sasuke ne soit déséquilibré, il n'a pas sauté sur Itachi dès qu'il l'a vu et au lieu de cela il a failli agresser son Hokage!

Je le fais porter au labo de ce pas.

Oh, Shizune! Fais appeler Hinata Hyuga.

Oui, Tsunade-sama.

Et Neji Hyuga aussi, à la réflexion.

La porte se referma et Tsunade se retrouva seule avec Sasuke.

Bon, mon petit Sasuke, il est temps de te désaper un peu.

xxx

Un bruit de chute retentit dans la maison.

Aïe!

Sans ouvrir ses yeux encore lourds de sommeil, Naruto frotta la nouvelle bosse qui allait bientôt décorer son crâne. Par les couilles du tanuki, pourquoi est-ce que le parquet était si dur, il essayait de se venger qu'on lui marche tout le temps dessus ou quoi?

Tout en continuant à frotter pour soulager un petit peu la douleur, Naruto ouvrit lentement les yeux.

_Euh?..._

Ok, il n'était pas chez lui. Bon, continuons... Il n'était pas chez Sasuke... Il connaissait l'odeur qui régnait dans la pièce, donc il devrait être à l'abri. Naruto se laissa quelques minutes pour penser. Il connaissait ce canapé... Réfléchis, Naruto, réfléchis! Les rouages de son cerveau se mirent en marche, et au bout de quelques longues secondes, la lumière fut.

Bingo, il était dans le salon d'Iruka.

Ok, maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'il foutait à dormir sur le canapé d'Iruka alors qu'un lit confortable lui tendait les bras chez lui?

Il tenta de se rappeler des évènements de la veille. La première épreuve était finie, il était passé faire des courses avec Sasuke et...

La mémoire lui revint comme un boomerang inespéré qui retrouve la nuque de son propriétaire.

Merde!

Sasuke était Sana. Et il attendait des triplés!

Est-ce que les dieux pouvaient être encore plus méchants avec lui?

L'appel irrésistible de sa vessie lui rappela qu'il ne fallait jamais tenter les dieux.

Alors qu'il retournait dans le salon, Naruto passa devant la chambre de Byakko, la porte était légèrement entrouverte. Iruka-sensei lui avait dit que dernièrement Byakko faisait des cauchemars et préférait garder la porte entrouverte. Une odeur douce s'échappait de la chambre. L'odeur de Byakko était agréable. Elle évoquait une certaine chaleur. Comme celle de Sasuke, son odeur rappelait celle d'un feu dans la cheminée, chaleur et douceur...

Il poussa la porte et s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte. Le petit Byakko dormait paisiblement, la lune dessinant les contours de son visage.

Des enfants. Des êtres nouveaux, reliés par le sang et par l'amour. Des enfants. Est-ce qu'il était prêt?

Il adorait Byakko, il aimait jouer avec lui, lui apprendre des choses que son père ne permettait pas vraiment, lui sourire, prendre sa petite main dans la sienne. Mais est-ce qu'il était prêt pour avoir des enfants?

Il est si mignon quand il dort.

Iruka sourit à la vue de son fils endormi.

Iruka-sensei! Je ne vous ai pas réveillé?

Non, ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu viens petit déjeuner, je voudrais parler de quelque chose avec toi.

Naruto suivit son père d'adoption dans la cuisine.

Je ne pensais pas avoir cette conversation là si tôt.

Iruka mit l'eau en route pour le thé et s'assit en face de Naruto. Dire que son petit Naruto avait grandi... Comme le temps passe vite.

Bien...

Quelque peu rougissant, Iruka se gratta la gorge pour trouver la force de parler de ce genre de choses avec celui qu'il considérait comme son fils adoptif.

Il arrive un moment où notre corps change et...

Euh, Iruka-sensei, vous m'en avez déjà parlé. Je sais comment on fait les enfants!

Oui, oui, c'était juste histoire de nous mettre dans le bain. Enfin bon... euh... Tu es grand maintenant, et très bientôt tu vas fonder une famille...

_Plus rapidement que vous ne le pensez, sensei..._

Devenir parents c'est quelque chose de très déstabilisant, d'un seul coup tu n'es plus jamais seul, tu dois en permanence penser à quelqu'un d'autre, à cet être qui ne dépend que de toi, qui ne peut pas survivre sans toi. D'un seul coup, tu as des responsabilités, tu dois être là pour tes enfants... Au début, c'est très effrayant. Durant ma grossesse, je n'ai pas cessé de me demander si je ferais un bon père, si je n'allais pas tout rater...

Iruka eut un petit sourire triste.

Mais quand Byakko est né... Ce fut comme-ci tout était devenu plus facile. La seule chose qui importait, c'était que mon fils avait besoin de moi et que j'étais prêt à tout pour lui.

Iruka-sensei, pourquoi me parler de tout ça à 5h00 du mat'?

Je...

Heureusement pour Iruka, la bouilloire siffla à ce moment, lui permettant de se détourner un moment.

_Iruka__ sait?_

Sasuke est enceinte, il attend des triplés.

La bouilloire s'arrêta au dessus de la théière.

Des triplés?

Je vais être papa.

Donc il te l'a dit.

Vous étiez au courant?

Disons plutôt que j'ai deviné. Sasuke s'est mis à poser beaucoup de questions sur ma grossesse, il avait des vomissements...

Mais comment vous avez su que...

Naruto tu es la seule personne que Sasuke supporte, ça faisait un moment que Kakashi et moi nous l'avions vu venir.

Le visage de Naruto se déforma sous le coup de la surprise.

Vous l'aviez quoi?

Naruto, vous vous êtes couru après pendant plus de 5 ans! A ce niveau là c'est plus que de l'amitié ou de l'obsession.

Mais... mais...

Le jeune renard était à court de mots.

Maintenant, Naruto, il va falloir que tu réfléchisse à quelque chose...

Hein?

Iruka sourit doucement à son petit protégé.

Est-ce que tu aimes Sasuke?

xxx

Sasuke passa du sommeil au réveil en un instant.

Il y avait quelqu'un près de lui.

Et ce n'était pas une odeur qu'il connaissait. Lentement, sans faire de bruit, il glissa sa main sous son oreiller à la recherche de son kunai.

Sasuke-san, vous êtes réveillé?

Cette voix. Sasuke ouvrit les yeux.

Et les referma immédiatement. Qui lui avait mis la lampe dans les yeux? En plus, il sentait une étrange migraine s'emparer de son cerveau.

Tenez, ça devrait vous aider à lutter contre le mal de tête.

On plaça un verre entre ses mains. Sasuke renifla prudemment. Non, c'était juste de l'aspirine. Il descendit le verre d'un trait et cacha une légère grimace. On reprit le verre de ses mains et Sasuke se força à ouvrir les yeux.

Il lui fallut du temps pour s'habituer à la lumière, tout lui paraissait trop lumineux et les bruits étaient comme amplifiés. Enfin, il réussit à distinguer la personne qui se tenait près du lit.

Hi... Hinata?

J'espère que le mal de tête vous passera vite, c'est le seul problème avec ce sédatif pour femmes enceintes.

Qu'est-ce que Hinata faisait dans sa chambre? Quelle heure était-il? Pourquoi était-il tout habillé dans son lit?

Les effets secondaires devraient bientôt disparaître, je vais aller préparer le petit déjeuner.

Ok, il était arrivé dans une autre dimension. Une dimension où Hinata Hyuga lui faisait le petit déjeuner...

Une douche s'imposait, une bonne douche pour se laver la tête et essayer d'avoir les idées claires.

Un esprit sain dans un corps lavé! pensa Sasuke en rentrant tranquillement dans la cuisine.

Hinata-sama, laissez-moi faire.

Mais, Neji-nii-san, je veux essayer de cuisiner par moi-même. Sasuke-san a besoin d'un petit déjeuner. Il doit prendre des forces pour les bébés.

Est-ce que tout ce putain de village est au courant!

Sa... Sasuke-san!

Hinata laissa tomber la poêle, heureusement, avec des réflexes exemplaires et dignes du génie des Hyuga, Neji utilisa les mouvements de son Kaiten pour rattraper l'ustensile de cuisine avant qu'il n'aille violement heurter le sol.

Non.

Neji, comme Sasuke était un homme de peu de mots. Pour lui, les mots étaient comme les fils du destin, donc, moins on en disait, plus on était libre.

Qu'est-ce que vous fichez chez moi?

Droit au but. Neji reconnaissait là le dernier des Uchiha.

Da... Dame Tsunade nous a demandé de veiller sur vous...

Hinata baissa les yeux devant le regard froid du Uchiha.

Et tu en as profité pour m'espionner avec le byakugan?

Hinata rougit.

Je... je n'aurais jamais osé.

Pauvre petiote, elle tremblait de tous ses membres.

Laisse Hinata tranquille.

Neji s'interposa physiquement entre Sasuke et sa cousine.

Le Hokage a demandé à Hinata de t'examiner pour voir si ton frère n'avait pas essayé quelque chose sur toi ou sur les foetus.

Les muscles de Sasuke se détendirent et ses yeux devinrent plus calmes.

Il faut que nous nous dépêchions, la réunion préalable est dans moins d'une heure.

Neji se mit immédiatement à préparer le petit déjeuner avec la même habileté et le même sérieux qu'il mettait dans tout ce qu'il faisait. Hinata le regarda faire admirative. Neji savait faire tellement de choses. Il était vraiment le génie de la famille Hyuga.

Et... et Naruto?

Sasuke essaya de cacher les tremblements de sa voix.

Na... Naruto-kun n'est pas rentré.

Un poids s'abattit sur la poitrine de Sasuke. Il n'était pas rentré à la maison... C'était fini? Naruto le haïssait-il? Pire encore, est-ce qu'il le dégoûtait?

L'esprit de Sasuke s'embarqua dans une spirale de suppositions toutes pires les unes que les autres.

xxx

L'entrée principale de la Forêt des Saisons était bondée. Tous les jounins et chuunins qui s'occupaient de l'examen avaient été réunis pour une réunion spéciale.

Naruto regarda sans les voir les autres ninjas. Les mots d'Iruka se répétaient dans sa tête: "Est-ce que tu aimes Sasuke?" Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette question? Bien sûr qu'il aimait Sasuke, c'était son meilleur ami, mais il ne l_'aimait_ pas comme ça! Oui, mais...

Oh, bordel!

Naruto se prit la tête entre les mains, c'était trop compliqué.

Bon... Bonjour, Na... Naruto-kun.

Hinata lui adressa un petit sourire rougissant.

Quand est-ce qu'elle s'était approchée de lui, il ne l'avait pas du tout sentie.

Il releva les yeux.

Bonjour Hina...

Sasuke était là!

Son coeur se mit à faire des bonds dans sa poitrine comme une puce faisant une overdose de sucre.

Il ne pouvait pas regarder Sasuke. Pas quand la question d'Iruka traînait encore dans sa tête.

Il détourna les yeux et ne vit pas l'éclair de douleur qui passa dans ceux de Sasuke.

_Naruto__ ne veut même plus me regarder!_

Son coeur se fit encore plus lourd et sa respiration devint difficile.

Une légère explosion sur l'estrade improvisée annonça la venue du Hokage.

Nous avons un problème.

La foule fut immédiatement réduite au silence. Pour que le Hokage se déplace, ça devait être grave.

Un criminel de classe S a été aperçu hier en ville. Nous ne connaissons pas ses intentions, mais nous ne pouvons pas arrêter l'examen chuunin, l'avenir du village dépend de cette démonstration de force.

Elle regarda longuement les ninjas de la feuille. Le temps était venu pour Konoha de montrer au monde qu'ils avaient su se reconstruire après la tempête.

Le criminel en question est un ancien ninja de Konoha, Itachi Uchiha. Il fait partie d'une organisation nommée Akatsuki. Aucun autre membre de cette organisation n'a encore été vu, mais il faut être prudent. Une fiche signalétique vous sera remise à tous contenant toutes les informations nécessaires sur les criminels. Une équipe de jounins viendra toutes les trois heures faire un point sur la situation avec toutes les équipes de surveillance. Ouvrez l'oeil!

Les ninjas saluèrent leur chef, galvanisés par ses paroles.

Maintenant, je laisse la pace à Kakashi Hatake qui va vous présenter la seconde épreuve.

Dégingandé, le ninja copieur vint s'adresser à la foule.

L'épreuve de survie avait pour but d'éliminer au moins la moitié des candidats restant. Chaque participant recevrait une boite. Chaque équipe devrait réunir six boites et attendre le septième jour pour se rendre au point de rendez-vous.

Pour les participants cela signifiait sept jours de survie en milieux inconnu et hostile.

Pour Naruto et Sasuke, cela signifiait sept jours collés l'un à l'autre à surveiller leurs protégés.

xxx

Par tous les dieux de Konoha, il n'avait pas cru qu'ils seraient collés à ce point.

_Bordel, Sasuke, tu pourrais te pousser un peu, tu m'écrases!_

Mais il ne dit rien au père de ses enfants.

Naruto avait décidé de ne plus adresser la parole à Sasuke. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'il se remette les idées en place. Si jamais il disait quelque chose à Sasuke en ce moment, il était sûr de le regretter pendant très longtemps.

Ainsi, il laissa Sasuke bouger au dessus de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve la position idéale.

Ok; Naruto, pense à autre chose. Ne pense surtout pas à cette délicieuse chaleur qui transperce ton T-shirt...

Il respira profondément et aspira à pleines bouffées le parfum de Sasuke. Mauvaise idée! L'odeur de Sasuke était enivrante, douce et impérieuse à la fois. Cette odeur de jasmin qui avait hanté ses rêves. L'odeur qui l'accueillait parfois au réveil...

Se réveiller dans le lit de Sasuke. C'était comme se réveiller au paradis. La chaleur et la douceur de Sasuke transperçaient même ses rêves, lui donnant une impression de sécurité qu'il ne connaissait pas auparavant. Quand il se réveillait et qu'il sentait son meilleur ami blotti contre lui, un sentiment de bien être l'envahissait, il était reposé.

Ok, penser à autre chose.

Euh... euh... Ramen!

Oui, c'est bien, penser à des ramens! La délicieuse odeur du ramen, le goût du porc glissant sur sa langue. Miam, ramen! Mmm... l'odeur des ramens avec une touche de jasmin, ce parfum délicieux. Le minuscule sourire de Sasuke quand il le voyait engloutir ses ramens. Le sourire qu'il réservait pour les fois où il croyait qu'il ne regardait pas... Quand Sasuke souriait, c'était comme si quelqu'un branchait le chauffage dans son coeur, tout à coup, il faisait tellement plus chaud... Sasuke...

_Bordel!_

Naruto se leva d'un bond, manquant de projeter Sasuke au bas de l'arbre. Il fallait qu'il s'éloigne de Sasuke et vite.

Sasuke regarda Naruto s'éloigner et son coeur se serra. Il avait mal dans la poitrine, comme si une main inconnue essayait d'écraser son coeur. Naruto ne supportait plus d'être à côté de lui.

xxx

Est-ce que tu aimes Sasuke?

Cette putain de question tournait en boucle dans sa tête depuis trois jours déjà. Il savait que c'était le fond du problème, mais il en avait marre de ne penser qu'à ça jour et nuit. Il était prêt à tous les sacrifices pour donner à ses enfants la famille qu'il avait toujours voulu avoir. Mais est-ce que ça suffisait?

S'il vivait avec Sasuke passerait-il le restant de ses jours à regretter de n'avoir pas pu connaître l'amour. Plus important pour un jeune homme de son âge, est-ce qu'il allait passer toute sa vie dans l'abstinence? Demander à Sasuke d'utiliser le Sexy no Jutsu était hors de question, ce serait comme renier Sasuke. Il ne pouvait pas non plus avoir d'aventures. Si un jour les enfants s'en rendaient compte... Bordel, il voulait qu'ils grandissent dans une famille aimante, comme celle qu'Iruka et Kakashi avaient offert à Byakko!

Est-ce que j'aime Sasuke?

Zan, j'arrive pas à dormir.

A plusieurs mètres en dessous de lui, Kairi se rapprocha de son coéquipier. Naruto jeta un oeil sur Sasuke. Il dormait encore. Tant mieux, ils n'avaient que trois heures de sommeil chacun, autant ne pas les perdre. Béni soit l'inventeur de la Transe du sommeil. Sans lui, les tours de garde et les surveillances seraient un véritable cauchemar. Grâce à la Transe, un ninja pouvait obtenir l'équivalent d'une nuit de sommeil en quelques heures. Bien sûr, il y avait quelques inconvénients, comme le fait de rêver perpétuellement de poissons rouges dans leur bocal, mais c'était une technique utile.

Tu veux que je t'aide à dormir, Kairi?

Kairi sourit à son camarade.

Pourquoi pas?

Et Fubuki?

Elle dort, elle était épuisée.

Kairi s'assit dans le giron de Zan et l'embrassa à perdre haleine.

Guh? se dit Naruto.

Les mains de Kairi se glissèrent sous les vêtements de Zan et sa bouche glissa sur son cou.

Re guh?

Naruto se pinça la joue pour voir si il ne rêvait pas, et non, il était bel et bien éveillé.

Il regarda de nouveau ses petits protégés et se mit à rougir. Est-ce qu'ils n'étaient pas un peu trop jeunes pour faire ce genre de choses?

Kairi avait retiré le pantalon de Zan et s'apprêtait à lécher le sexe de son compagnon.

Naruto rougit de plus belle. Tout son corps était en surchauffe.

Ka...Kairi.

La voix de Zan était rauque de désir.

Naruto avait du mal à respirer. Il ne devrait pas regarder ça, c'était du voyeurisme! Mais il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux des deux jeunes hommes en dessous de lui.

Kairi ouvrit son kimono, et se mit à cheval sur son compagnon.

Je t'aime Zan.

Les yeux de Naruto manquèrent de tomber de leur orbite quand il vit Kairi s'empaler sur le membre de Zan. Soudain une image passa dans son cerveau, Sasuke au dessus de lui, les yeux à demi fermés de plaisir, la respiration haletante, le chevauchant.

Il dut se mordre les lèvres jusqu'au sang pour s'empêcher de crier. Son corps était enfiévré et il sentait son sexe pulser douloureusement dans son pantalon.

La tête rejetée en arrière, le visage déformé par la douleur et le plaisir, Kairi et Zan laissaient monter vers Naruto de petits cris de plaisir.

Derrière ses paupières closes, Naruto voyait Sasuke. Le corps blanc de Sasuke au dessus de lui, sa voix habituellement si posée laissant échapper des râles de passion, ses mains s'agrippant à lui, les doigts contractés par les vagues de plaisir, le visage empourpré, les yeux embués de passion...

Ce fut trop pour Naruto qui atteignit l'orgasme dans un gémissement à moitié étouffé.

Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour recouvrer le plein contrôle de son corps et de ses facultés. En dessous, Zan avait ramené Kairi dans son lit improvisé et était retourné à sa garde.

Est-ce que j'aime Sasuke?

Bon, il n'avait toujours pas la réponse, mais au moins il était sûr d'une chose. Il n'avait aucun mal à le désirer.

xxx

Est-ce que Sasuke me désire?

Cette idée avait surgit comme ça, soudain, en plein saut pour continuer à suivre leurs protégés.

Il s'était posé la question de savoir si il pouvait aimer Sasuke. Mais est-ce que Sasuke l'aimait? Est-ce qu'au moins il le désirait? Après tout, il ne savait toujours pas pour quelle raison saugrenue son meilleur ami avait un jour décidé de se transformer pour le séduire.

Est-ce qu'au moins il lui plaisait? Après tout, Sasuke était bizarre, peut-être qu'il s'était jeté sur lui juste parce qu'il n'avait personne de plus proche. Parce que la personne qu'il connaissait le mieux c'était Naruto...

Ces pensées laissaient comme un goût amer dans la bouche du jeune renard.

Bon, il n'y a qu'un moyen de savoir!

C'est ainsi qu'alors que les ninjas de Kiri péchaient tranquillement leur repas, Naruto se mit à s'étirer langoureusement sur sa branche. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Sasuke.

_Merde! Ce connard ne me regarde même pas!_

Il émit un petit cri de bonheur tout en continuant à s'étirer.

_Maintenant il devrait me regarder... Bingo!_

Sasuke haussa un sourcil.

Naruto défit sa veste et commença à faire quelques mouvements pour échauffer son cou. Le T-shirt résille le moulait comme une seconde peau. Il laissa couler un regard vers Sasuke.

Ce dernier le regardait, mais il avait un air encore plus renfrogné que d'habitude.

_Quoi, p'tite tête, t'aimes pas mon corps d'Apollon peut-être!_

Naruto se mit à bouder et ne remarqua pas le regard brûlant que Sasuke posa sur ses lèvres charnues.

xxx

Cet idiot essaye de me rendre fou!

Après moult réflexions, Sasuke en était arrivé à cette conclusion. Ça faisait déjà cinq jours et Naruto ne lui avait toujours pas dit un mot. Mais il lui lançait des regards que Sasuke n'arrivait pas à interpréter.

Parfois il le surprenait en pleine méditation, le regard concentré sur Sasuke, comme si il essayait de regarder au plus profond de lui pour le comprendre.

D'autre fois, les regards que lui lançait Naruto étaient pleins de colère. Plusieurs fois, il avait cru voir le désir briller dans les yeux de son compagnon alors qu'il regardait une partie précise de son corps...

Ce maudit renard allait le rendre fou!

Récemment, où qu'il pose les yeux, il voyait Naruto s'étirer, ou prendre des poses languides... C'était comme si le jeune homme avait décidé de le rendre fou. D'ailleurs c'était peut-être ça, un moyen de jouer avec Sasuke, lui promettant le paradis... Non, Naruto ne reconnaîtrait pas la séduction si elle venait le frapper avec une batte de base-ball.

Il devenait fou, tout simplement.

Cela faisait cinq jours qu'il ruminait. Bien sûr qu'il devenait fou. Cinq jours qu'il attendait que Naruto veuille bien lui parler. Cinq jours qu'il avait l'impression qu'Itachi allait surgir de nul part et lui enlever encore quelqu'un qui comptait pour lui. Cinq jours qu'il tournait en rond en essayant de savoir s'il pouvait un jour espérer avoir une véritable famille, si Naruto était prêt à sacrifier son bonheur pour ses enfants, et si lui accepterait un tel sacrifice. Est-ce qu'il ne vaudrait pas mieux qu'il disparaisse? Il ne serait jamais un bon père. Ne ferait-il pas mieux de laisser les enfants à Naruto, le laisser se trouver une gentille fille avec laquelle construire une vraie famille?

Méritait-il de vivre au côté de Naruto? Lui qui l'avait abandonné quatre ans auparavant?

Sasuke laissa ses yeux errer sur le corps endormi de Naruto.

Brgl... mmm... ramen...

Bon sang, cet idiot arrivait à rêver en pleine Transe.

Naruto souriait comme un bien heureux. Légèrement amusé, Sasuke se pencha sur son meilleur ami.

... mmm... Sakura...

Sasuke recula comme s'il avait été brûlé.

Le sourire de Naruto grandit encore.

Sa... na...

Le coeur de Sasuke manqua un battement. Naruto ne l'accepterait jamais. C'était avec Sana qu'il avait couché, pas avec Sasuke, jamais il ne le désirerait... Naruto l'aimait, mais comme son meilleur ami, pas comme il aimait Sakura...

Sasuke sauta vers un autre arbre. Mieux valait qu'il s'éloigne. Rester près de Naruto était trop douloureux.

Plusieurs mètres au-dessous de lui, Fubuki essayait de rester éveillée. Sasuke s'étira. Tiens, quelque chose brillait dans le lointain. Non, ça semblait se rappr...

_Merde!_

Vite, dissiper le sort!

Trop tard, petit frère!

La voix d'Itachi siffla derrière lui.


	8. Dans la lumière

Disclaimer: Je ne possède pas _Naruto_. Je laisse ce plaisir à M. Kishimoto qui travaille comme un forçat pour que je puisse avoir ma dose de _Naruto_ chaque semaine. Merci, monsieur Kishimoto!

Attention: Yaoi en vue! Virez de bord!

C'est le dernier chapitre, je vous remercie d'avoir suivi cette histoire et un grand bravo à Sasuke qui a supporté beaucoup de mauvais traitements de ma part.

Bonne lecture.

ava

Chapitre 8: "Dans la lumière"

ava

Trop tard, petit frère.

La voix d'Itachi siffla dans son oreille.

Tu as succombé à mon genjutsu. Tes muscles ne t'écoutent plus, ton corps ne bougera plus jusqu'à ce que j'en décide autrement. Tu vas être forcé de m'écouter, petit frère.

_Ton frère est complètement psycho. Il attache les gens pour qu'ils l'écoutent..._

La voix calme et amusée de Sana dans sa tête rassura étrangement Sasuke, même si Itachi l'avait complètement immobilisé. Tous les muscles de Sasuke étaient raides comme des piquets, il était comme un grand soldat de plomb. Itachi mit Sasuke sous son bras et commença à s'éloigner du Naruto endormi.

_Putain, j'ai l'impression d'être une valise!_

Itachi emmena sa valise de frère beaucoup plus loin dans la Forêt des Saisons.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans une verte clairière, Itachi le planta en terre comme un piquet de tente.

Sais-tu quel est le sens le plus développé chez les renards?

Itachi ne lui laissa même pas le temps de répondre.

L'odorat. Un renard peut sentir quelque chose dans un rayon de plusieurs kilomètres.

Itachi fit une nouvelle pose dramatique.

Son frère n'avait pas changé. Il avait toujours eu l'art de la mise en scène.

Lorsqu'il avait été fait chef des anbu à treize ans il avait tout mis en scène pour être surpris par sa famille lors de la cérémonie de remise du masque. Et puis il y avait les nombreuses fois où il avait volé la vedette à Sasuke. A chaque fois, le jour de son anniversaire, il arrivait en retard, blessé, s'évanouissant dramatiquement et sans un mot sur les genoux de mère, ou alors il venait de sauver le village et les gens le portaient en triomphe jusqu'à la maison. Sasuke était persuadé qu'Itachi avait fait exprès d'être nommé jounin le jour de l'anniversaire de ses trois ans. Du coup tout le monde avait félicité Itachi, et lui personne ne lui avait fêté son anniversaire.

Son frère était une vraie diva!

_Super, un psychopathe avec un égo surdimensionné!_

Sais-tu ce qui se passe lorsqu'un renard se reproduit?

Itachi avait prit le ton bonhomme d'un professeur de Sciences Naturelles.

Sasuke lui lança son meilleur regard n°15: "tu sais où tu peux te le mettre ton discours?"

Mais Itachi semblait imperméable à ce genre de regards.

Les petits en grandissant dans le ventre de leur mère modifient l'odeur de celle-ci pour que le père puisse les reconnaître dans un rayon de dizaines de kilomètres.

Sasuke essaya le regard numéro 23: "J'en ai rien à battre et tu vas mourir dans d'affreuses souffrances", mais sans aucun résultat. Le sharingan en plus de fonctionner contre genjutsu, taijutsu et ninjutsu semblait aussi offrir une protection contre le "regard de la mort qui tue Uchicha".

Sais-tu ce qui se passera quand Naruto-kun se réveillera tout à l'heure?

Regard n°24: "J'en ai rien à battre, maintenant lâche moi la grappe que j'aille voir ailleurs si ta sale gueule a disparu de la surface du monde".

Toujours sans effet.

Sa progéniture aura disparu. Alors l'instinct animal de conservation de l'espèce prendra le dessus. Aveuglé par le pouvoir du démon il se précipitera à nos trousses et tombera droit dans mon piège.

_Non, ne me dites pas qu'il va..._

Mwahahaha!

_Oh, putain, il l'a fait!_

Itachi venait d'éclater d'un grand rire de génie du mal qui retentit dans toute la forêt, faisant fuir les gentils petits animaux: araignées-seize pattes, lapins géants et kangourous tueurs.

_Je sais__ pas ce qu'ils foutent à Akatsuki, mais ils auraient pu évité de faire de mon frère une diva du mal. C'est tellement ringard. On dirait Orochimaru les soirs où il avait trop bu..._

axa

Naruto nageait dans un océan de ramen. C'était le paradis. Bon, de temps en temps, il croisait un ou deux poissons rouges, mais c'était pas bien grave. Il nageait dans un océan de ramen!

Oh! Coucou Sakura! Quoi, si je reveux du chashu ramen? Bien sûr! Ah, ramen!

Sana! Manger des ramen sur ton corps nu? Pourquoi pas!

Ramen!

_Réveille-toi, idiot!_

La voix grogna en lui comme un roulement de tonnerre, le sortant immédiatement de sa transe.

Qui est l'idiot qui a osé me faire ça?

Naruto regarda tout autour de lui. Leurs protégés étaient tranquillement en train de dormir ou de monter la garde et Sasuke...

Sasuke avait disparu!

ava

Le rire d'Itachi avait enfin fini de rebondir aux quatre coins de la forêt, loués soient tous les dieux! Sasuke avait l'impression de vivre un enfer, être pieds et poings liés à la merci du one-man show de son frangin... Est-ce que les choses pouvaient prendre un tour encore plus horrible?

Oh, Itachi chéri, tu es tellement merveilleux!

_Ok, Sasuke, coupe-toi la langue et étouffe-toi avec!_

Une... une espèce de poupée blonde venait de se jeter avec délectation sur son frère.

_Et moi qui croyais avoir touché le fond avec Sakura et ses cheveux roses... Bon sang, cette fille ressemble à une caricature!_

Je sais, Hime, je sais!

Itachi laissa la jeune femme l'adorer de ses mains tandis qu'un petit sourire vaniteux jouait sur ses lèvres.

Hime, je te présente mon petit frère.

Oh, qu'est-ce qu'il est chou! Presque autant que sur les photos!

Sasuke regarda avec horreur la blonde s'avancer avec dans les yeux une lueur qu'il reconnaissait, c'était la lueur qui brillait tous les jours dans ceux d'Ino et de Sakura.

Allons, Hime, Sasuke est très timide...

Comme c'est chou! Vous êtes tellement mignons tous les deux!

Elle regardait Itachi comme si il n'y avait rien de plus beau sur terre.

_On dirait les regards que Naruto lance à ses ramen._

Tu sais, petit frère, à la réflexion, j'ai bien fait de te laisser la vie sauve. A chaque fois que je montre des photos de nous à des filles, elles me tombent dans les bras. Elles trouvent que c'est trop mignon que je sois un gentil grand frère...

Regard n° 31: "Va te faire enculer à sec par un mastodonte".

Itachi le frappa légèrement sur le haut du crâne.

Allons petit frère, ne sois pas aussi vulgaire.

Oh, Itachi!

Hime la blonde semblait se transformer en flaque bave et d'admiration.

Allons, Hime, reprends-toi, le kyubi va bientôt arriver.

O... Oui, Itachi-sama!

La jeune femme se recomposa, les yeux sérieux, elle devait gagner le respect et l'admiration d'Itachi-sama! Tellement d'autres filles couraient après le beau brun...

Quelle chance tu as Sasuke, tu vas être aux premières loges pour voir mon plan diabolique se dérouler à la perfection.

_Putain, et maintenant il va faire comme tout méchant d'opérette, il va me raconter son plan diabolique jusqu'à la moindre petite précision..._

Hime est passée maîtresse dans l'art du genjutsu... _on dirait pas, mais elle a soixante balais..._ chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

Un léger moment de compréhension passa entre les deux frères Uchiha: les femmes sont des êtres terrifiants! Heureusement, la trêve ne fut que de courte durée.

Elle peut prendre toutes les apparences qu'elle souhaite en puisant directement dans les souvenirs de sa proie. Elle m'a été vachement utile pour espionner le Hokage.

Itachi laissa passer un autre moment de pose dramatique pour que Sasuke se rende compte qu'il était tellement génial qu'il s'était même moqué du Hokage.

Maintenant devine ce qu'elle va faire?

Regard n°5: "J'en ai rien à faire, je préférerais aller nettoyer les chiottes, fous-moi la paix".

Elle va séduire ton cher renard. Elle va se faire passer pour Sana, et elle va le poignarder. Que crois-tu que feras le kyubi quand son partenaire s'en prend à sa vie?

Nouveau regard n°31.

Sous l'effet de la colère, Kyubi brisera le sceau et je serais là. Je serais là pour l'accueillir en moi! Je deviendrai le ninja le plus puissant de l'univers! Mwahaha!

_Ok, le revoilà parti dans ses délires mégalomanes!_

xxx

Naruto suivit l'odeur de Sasuke à travers la forêt. Il avait abandonné son poste, certes, mais aller chercher Sasuke était plus important qu'une simple mission de surveillance. On parlait de la "mère" de ses enfants, bordel!

Sautant de branche en branche, Naruto progressait vers l'intérieur de la forêt. D'après l'odeur, il se rapprochait de Sasuke. Il atterrit silencieusement sur une branche. En dessous de lui une petite clairière s'étalait. Sasuke était là, quelque part.

Soudain, quelqu'un émergea des buissons, hors d'haleine.

Sana!

Naruto se précipita à sa rencontre.

ava

Qu'est-ce que foutait cet abruti! Il venait de se jeter droit dans les bras de la blonde.

Sana!

Putain, il était tombé droit dans le piège d'Itachi. Regardez-moi comment cet abruti était fier de son piège à deux yens!

Bon, c'était à lui de sauver le père de ses enfants. Maintenant, le problème, c'était comment faire. Il ne pouvait toujours pas bouger un muscle et il ne pouvait même pas activer le sharingan.

_Laisse-moi faire!_

Il sentit soudain une grande vague d'énergie et une certaine léthargie le prit.

Stupide grand frère, tu as peut-être réussi à hypnotiser Sasuke, mais pas moi!

Sana s'étira copieusement, ses formes amplement mises en valeur dans les vêtements de Sasuke.

Qu'est-ce que?

L'incompréhension se lisait dans les yeux d'Itachi. Sana en profita pour l'attaquer le plus vite possible, l'envoyant valser d'un grand coup de pied dans le ventre. Toujours aussi rapide, elle enchaîna sur les autres mouvements du Shishi Rendan. Mais quelque part, au milieu du combo, Itachi utilisa une technique de substitution.

Donc tu es Sana? Je ne pensais pas que Sasuke était schizophrène à ce point. Intéressant. Je l'ai peut-être trop traumatisé lorsqu'il était petit.

Le regard de Sana disait clairement: "Rien à branler de ce que tu me racontes, mon petit!" Elle attaqua de nouveau. Itachi parait avec une grande facilité. Le moment de surprise passé, cette fille n'était jamais que du niveau de Sasuke, donc un niveau bien au-dessous du sien. Il se permit un sourire narquois devant les efforts de la kunoichi. Il recula quelque peu pour esquiver les coups.

Amateur! lui lança-t-il avec panache.

C'est alors que deux bras l'attrapèrent par derrière, bloquant complètement ses mouvements.

Imbécile! souffla Sana avant de disparaître, laissant la place à Sasuke.

Sale garce! Elle a crée un clone quand elle s'est étirée langoureusement!

Itachi était furieux. Il n'était pas machiste ni misogyne, non, monsieur, il aimait les femmes, lui, pas comme sa tapette de petit frère, mais il ne supportait pas de se faire battre par une femme, c'était une chose qui ne se faisait pas. Alors se faire avoir par la personnalité féminine schizophrène de sa pédale de frère était aussi hors de question.

Vas-y Sasuke! cria Sana en tenant toujours fermement Itachi.

Itachi se remit à sourire.

Sasuke ne fera rien. Il est incapable de me tuer.

Il planta ses yeux dans ceux de son frère.

Tu es faible, petit frère. Tu ne seras jamais qu'une pathétique petite tapette!

Sasuke composa les signes du chidori.

Oh, Sasuke, je tremble de peur! se moqua Itachi.

Le chakra se rassembla dans la paume du jeune Uchiha.

Tu ne seras jamais qu'une tapette, Sasuke! Une misérable pédale obligée de se transformer en femme pour pouvoir coucher avec la personne qu'il désire!

La haine se lisait dans le regard d'Itachi. Cette haine qu'il avait toujours abritée pour le dernier né, le préféré, l'enfant normal, celui qui ne rendait pas sa mère perpétuellement nerveuse et son père fier mais froid.

Tu devrais le voir maintenant, lové dans les bras d'Hime, accroché à elle comme une sangsue.

Le sharingan de Sasuke brilla.

Tu as toujours été pathétique, Sasuke. Toujours à pleurer dans les jupons de mère, effrayé par un rien. Et regarde comme tu as grandi... Un misérable chuunin! Tu es même devenu un traître et tout ça pour rien, tu n'es toujours pas capable de me battre. Et en plus, tu trouves le moyen d'être pédé! Et n'oublions pas le plus beau: enceinte!

Les yeux de Sasuke s'embrasèrent.

La ferme!

Résolument, accomplissant le but d'une longue et ténébreuse partie de sa vie, Sasuke plongea le chidori dans la poitrine de son frère.

Itachi tomba à terre, les yeux écarquillés de surprise. Sana disparut dans un nuage de poussière.

C'était fini. Il avait vengé sa famille, il avait...

Un cri fendit l'air. Le coeur de Sasuke manqua plusieurs battements.

Naruto!

ava

Sana!

Naruto-kun!

Sana se jeta dans ses bras.

J'ai eu si peur.

De grandes larmes brillaient dans les yeux de Sana. Naruto sentit sa tête commencer à tourner.

Heureusement que tu es là, Naruto-kun.

Les mains de Sana commencèrent à caresser son dos. Etrangement il ressentit des frissons désagréables.

Sasuke, il faut y aller!

Sa... Sasuke?

Les grands yeux de Sana brillèrent d'étonnement.

Je suis Sana.

Mais, Itachi a dit...

Mensonges! Il m'a enlevée mais j'ai réussi à m'échapper.

Mais...

Chut...

Sana le caressait et il sentait sa tête devenir lourde, tout tournait autour de lui.

Itachi t'a menti. Sasuke t'a fait croire tout ça parce qu'il te voulait pour lui. Mais tu m'appartiens.

Les mots s'enroulaient dans la tête de Naruto...

Oui... je t'appartiens...

Tout allait bien, c'était Sana, l'amour de sa vie, la mère de ses enfants. Tout allait bien.

Je t'aime Naruto...

Pour la première fois, il entendit ces mots qui lui étaient dirigés. Mais quelque chose sonnait faux.

Est-ce que tu m'aimes?

Sana était l'amour de sa vie... n'est-ce pas? Elle lui avait apporté la chaleur qui lui avait tant manqué. Elle l'avait reconnu et accepté comme un être humain... n'est-ce pas? Alors pourquoi est-ce que quelque chose n'était pas à sa place.

Naruto je suis enceinte. Est-ce que tu es heureux? On va fonder une famille, une vraie famille, nos enfants grandiront au chaud dans notre maison...

Une famille, un endroit chaud où personne n'aurait ce regard froid. Des enfants heureux, chauds et souriants... Une famille.

Mais j'ai déjà une famille et une maison.

D'où venait cette idée? Il revoyait un lit, un lit si chaud, une cuisine lumineuse, un salon tranquille d'où on entendait couler l'eau...

Embrasse-moi, Naruto.

Sana avait fermé les yeux et attendait, sûre d'elle, son baiser.

Les paupières de Naruto étaient lourdes. Il se pencha vers Sana. C'était la femme qu'il aimait... n'est-ce pas?

Alors pourquoi ne cessait-il de penser à son meilleur ami?

Comme un éclair fendant l'air et la pluie, le souvenir refit surface. La première fois qu'il avait vu Sana il avait pensé à Sasuke, à son visage aristocratique, à ses lèvres rouges, à ses cheveux de nuit...

Naruto ouvrit grand les yeux et inspira calmement.

Désolé, mais j'ai horreur des contrefaçons!

Un cri échappa à la fausse Sana quand il lui planta un direct dans l'estomac, l'envoyant valdinguer. L'illusion disparut tandis que la vieille dame atterrissait dans les fourrés voisins.

Naruto!

Oy! Sasuke!

Naruto offrit son plus beau sourire à son meilleur ami.

Où t'étais passé?

Sasuke s'arrêta et secoua la tête, émerveillé par la stupidité de son meilleur ami.

Imbécile, j'ai été enlevé par Itachi!

Oh!

Je l'ai tué.

Oh!

Le sourire de Naruto vacilla. Puis il le prit dans ses bras.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait cet imbécile._

Soudain, Sasuke prit conscience de quelque chose de mouillé qui glissait sur ses joues. Il pleurait.

ava

Une équipe de anbu vint disposer du cadavre et de la prisonnière. Naruto et Sasuke retournèrent à leur surveillance. Heureusement, les genins de Kiri n'avaient pas bougé durant leur absence. Le temps reprit son cours. La seule différence était les sourires que Naruto envoyait de temps en temps à Sasuke.

ava

Ils étaient de retour à la maison.

La seconde épreuve était finie, ils avaient fait les courses, ils avaient parlé de tout et de rien, enfin, surtout Naruto. Naruto avait préparé le dîner, ils avaient mangé et maintenant...

Et maintenant ils se tenaient en chien de faïence, essayant de toutes leurs forces de ne pas se regarder.

Ils se mirent à parler en même temps:

Je...

Je...

Le silence reprit ses droits dans le salon.

Sasuke s'éclaircit la gorge.

Co... comment as-tu su que c'était une illusion?

Naruto se mit à rougir.

Disons qu'au fond de moi j'ai toujours espéré que tu étais Sana...

Sasuke sentit le sang remonter vers ses joues.

Le silence s'étira de nouveau entre eux deux.

Il est tard, l'heure d'aller au lit... euh, d'aller dormir...

Naruto rougit.

Mais...

Les bébés ont besoin que tu dormes correctement.

Dépité Sasuke céda. Il avait pensé que quelque chose avait changé dans leur relation, mais il était de toute évidence bien trop tôt pour ça...

Tu as pris tous tes médocs? Tu t'es brossé les dents?

Sasuke lui envoya le regard n°2: "Je t'aime bien, mais va mourir quand même!"

T'es pas ma mère.

Naruto lui tira la langue et Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel. Au moins tout semblait être rentré dans l'ordre.

Bonne nuit Sasuke.

Avant que ce dernier ne puisse réagir, des lèvres douces comme du velours et si chaudes se posèrent sur les siennes. A peine eut-il le temps de se rendre compte de leur présence que déjà elles étaient parties.

_Oh que non!_

Sasuke attrapa le bras de Naruto et avec toute la précision d'un ninja, le jeta en travers du lit et fondit sur ces lèvres si douces.

Les yeux de Naruto étaient grand ouverts. Les lèvres de Sasuke sur les siennes, sa langue redessinant les contours de sa bouche, ses mains qui le tenaient blotti contre lui. Avec lenteur et bonheur, rendant grâce à tous les dieux de Konoha, Naruto ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter dans ce baiser. Les bouches s'ouvrirent, les langues pénétrèrent, les lèvres mordillèrent, les souffles se mêlèrent dans un concert de petits gémissements. Ce qui avait commencé comme un innocent baiser était devenu une étreinte passionnée. Les deux hommes s'accrochaient l'un à l'autre avec l'énergie du désespoir, comme s'ils craignaient que quelque chose ne vienne leur reprendre cette chaleur soudaine qu'ils avaient découverte.

Quand l'oxygène vint à manquer, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. Tous deux frémirent, chacun reconnaissant dans les yeux de l'autre l'étincelle du désir. Ils reprirent leur baiser, lentement, mais cette fois leurs mains ne restèrent pas en reste, commençant leur périple le long de leurs corps. Les mains de Sasuke redécouvrirent avec avidité le corps de Naruto, ce corps chaud et bronzé dont il avait tant rêvé. Les mains hésitantes de Naruto parcoururent méticuleusement le corps de Sasuke. Tout comme il l'avait imaginé, le corps de son meilleur ami était doux sous ses doigts.

Un à un, petit à petit, leurs vêtements tombèrent au gré du hasard dans la pièce. Leurs peaux, leurs lèvres, leurs mains se touchaient, mais leurs yeux disaient encore clairement qu'ils ne croyaient pas à ce miracle, qu'ils devaient sûrement rêver, faire un de ces rêves merveilleux et horribles dont on souhaitait ne jamais se réveiller.

Quand le dernier vêtement tomba, cependant, ils se rendirent enfin compte que ce n'était pas un rêve, ils étaient bien là, tous deux, nus et excités. Un certain trouble, une rougeur sans nom s'empara de leurs visages. C'était le moment, leurs mains tremblaient quelque peu.

Embrasse-moi, Naruto.

Dans le silence de la chambre, les paroles de Sasuke sonnaient comme un roulement de tonnerre. Lentement, avec une sorte de vénération, Naruto obéit. Le désir reprit les rênes, le baiser devint une multitude de baiser, un labyrinthe dessiné sur le corps de Sasuke.

Etalé sur son lit, le souffle court, les yeux mi-clos, Sasuke sentait les lèvres de Naruto s'acheminer vers son sexe. Lorsqu'il sentit pour la première fois cet anneau mouillé glisser sur lui, un cri déchira l'air de sa chambre. Naruto leva vers lui des yeux amusés, c'était bon de soumettre Sasuke aux mêmes tourments que ceux qu'il avait enduré.

Na... Naruto!

Sasuke le releva précipitamment de sa position entre ses cuisses.

Nuh? demanda-t-il en se léchant les babines.

Je...

Sasuke déjà rendu rouge et hors d'haleine par les caresses, s'empourpra encore plus.

Il y a quelque chose dans le tiroir de ma table de nuit.

Naruto fouilla, quelque peu embêté d'avoir été interrompu alors qu'il s'amusait à faire crier Sasuke.

Un kunai?

Non, idiot, à côté!

Naruto sortit ce qui ressemblait affreusement à un tube de dentifrice. Il regarda attentivement et devint couleur pivoine.

Tu veux que...

Oui.

La voix de Sasuke était calme et sûre d'elle. Le coeur de Naruto reprit un rythme à peu près régulier. Il s'y reprit à deux fois avant d'ouvrir le tube de lubrifiant, ses mains tremblaient. Allongé sous lui, pâle et mince, Sasuke semblait presque irréel. Seul ses yeux trahissaient une légère appréhension. Naruto mit une noix de lubrifiant sur un de ses doigts et chercha l'entrée.

Tous deux étaient tendus. Inspirant longuement, Sasuke se força à se détendre. Il sentit le doigt de Naruto tourner un peu autour comme nerveux, puis se glisser à l'intérieur. C'était une sensation étrange, entre désagréable et plaisante. Inconsciemment, Sasuke remua pour essayer de trouver une position moins... plus... Mais plus il remuait plus la sensation d'étrangeté l'envahissait, remontant dans sa gorge, lui coupant quelque peu le souffle. Naruto se mit à bouger son doigt, entrant et sortant du corps de Sasuke. La sensation entre confortable et inconfortable continua à grandir en lui.

Un deuxième doigt rejoignit le premier, et Sasuke écarquilla les yeux. Ok, c'était plus qu'étrange, c'était tout bonnement bizarre. Les doigts se mirent à tourner et un petit spasme de douleur crispa Sasuke. Petit à petit il se détendit. Les doigts de Naruto continuaient à bouger, rentrant et sortant, encore et encore...

Soudain les doigts de pieds de Sasuke se contractèrent, un miaulement d'étonnement s'échappa de sa bouche. Là! A l'instant, il venait de... Les doigts passèrent de nouveau à cet endroit et Sasuke poussa un nouveau miaulement. Un sourire fleurit sur le visage de Naruto qui caressa de nouveau l'endroit, se gorgeant du cri de Sasuke, de son visage étonné et empourpré, de ses yeux écarquillés.

Lentement il retira ses doigts et versa généreusement du lubrifiant sur son sexe, puis, il se rapprocha de Sasuke.

Tu es sûr?

Pour toute réponse, Sasuke l'attrapa et l'embrassa à perdre haleine, se frottant à lui comme une abeille à une fleur.

Naruto prit les fesses de Sasuke dans ses mains et se glissa à l'intérieur avec lenteur. Il essaya de respirer tranquillement, mais l'air restait coincé à l'intérieur de sa gorge. Il sentait Sasuke autour de lui, tellement chaud et serré. Le coeur battant, il s'arrêta un moment. La tentation était forte, il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de se lancer à corps perdu dans cette chair chaude et accueillante, plonger au coeur de Sasuke et exploser à l'intérieur de lui comme une pluie d'étoiles.

Sasuke se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas crier. Il avait mal! C'était comme si on l'écartelait. Il se força à respirer lentement. Au moins, Naruto avait cessé de bouger.

Ça va?

Les yeux de Naruto étaient pleins d'inquiétude. Sasuke laissa une vague de tendresse et d'amour le traverser.

Oui.

Il lui prit le visage et l'attira vers lui pour un baiser. Pris par le jeu incendiaire des lèvres de son amant, il sentit à peine que ce dernier s'était mis à bouger. Puis la sensation fut de nouveau là, étrange, bizarre, lui nouant l'estomac, le forçant à remuer les hanches, jusqu'à ce qu'un éclair de plaisir le traverse, suivi par un autre, puis encore un, et encore et encore... Sasuke était emporté par le plaisir, bougeant au rythme des mouvements de Naruto. Ses mains s'accrochèrent aux épaules de Naruto, cherchant un point d'ancrage au milieu de cet océan de plaisir.

Naruto contempla Sasuke, il sentait ses ongles plantés directement dans son épaule, voyait la sueur couler le long de son visage déformé par le désir, entendait ses halètements et ses cris, sentait son odeur de jasmin mêlée à l'odeur puissante du sexe, animale, primitive. Naruto rejeta la tête en arrière et grogna. Il était dans la dernière ligne droite, les mouvements erratiques de Sasuke le rendaient fou.

L'orgasme écarquilla les yeux de Sasuke, secoua son corps et son âme si fort qu'il ne put retenir un cri suraigu. Naruto cessa de résister quand il sentit le corps de Sasuke se crisper autour de lui sous les effets de l'orgasme, il se jeta une dernière fois dans le corps de son amant et laissa son âme se dissoudre dans les étoiles.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent avant qu'ils ne puissent de nouveau parler. Sasuke avait la gorge sèche, tout son corps était lourd et mou comme celui d'une poupée de chiffon, il était épuisé, mais tellement en paix. Il laissa tomber sa tête vers Naruto et un sourire bienheureux orna ses lèvres. Naruto lui offrit un sourire en échange, puis, avec un éclat rieur dans ses yeux:

Je t'aime, Sasuke.

Un frisson parcourut le corps épuisé de Sasuke, répandant une onde de chaleur dans tout son corps.

Je t'aime, Naruto.

ava

Epilogue:

Dis, tonton Kakashi, qu'est-ce que tu lis?

Le choeur des enfants s'était regroupé autour du ninja à la crinière blanche. Kakashi leva un oeil de son livre préféré et regarda la jeune génération de Konoha. Leurs grands yeux pleins de curiosité étaient rivés sur lui.

Je lis un livre très bien. Vous voulez que je vous en parle?

Oui! crièrent tous les bambins.

Bien, alors...

Un jeune ninja se matérialisa aux côtés de Kakashi.

Père.

Le reproche et la menace étaient évidents dans la voix de Byakko.

Byakko!

Les enfants se jetèrent sur le genin en piaillant. Il vérifia d'un oeil bienveillant que tous les enfants étaient là. Oui, son père avait parfois des airs irresponsables, mais on pouvait lui confier la vie des petits sans problème. Leur innocence par contre...

Papa!

Un groupe de ninja venaient dans leur direction.

Yo, Sasuke! Hokage-sama!

Kakashi-sensei, combien de fois il faudra que je vous dise de cesser de vous moquer de moi! demanda le Sixième.

Ça doit être la vieillesse. La réunion est terminée?

Oui, merci d'avoir veillé sur les enfants.

Papa, papa!

Un petit garçon au visage blanc, aux yeux bleus comme le ciel de printemps et aux longs cheveux d'ébènes tira sur les robes du Hokage. Naruto prit son fils dans les bras.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Haku?

Sana a encore embêté l'épicière. Elle a fait exprès de tomber juste devant la porte et elle s'est mise à pleurer pour qu'elle lui donne un bonbon.

Une petite fille blonde aux yeux bleus tira la langue à son frère.

Tu sais ce que j'ai décidé papa?

Naruto attrapa sa fille dans son autre bras.

Dis-moi tout.

Sana se mit à grimper jusque sur la tête de son père où elle prit le chapeau de Hokage.

J'ai décidé que plus tard je serais Hokage! Et ensuite je me marierai avec Hizashi et on aura plein d'enfants et je serais leur papa et Hizashi sera leur maman!

Un peu plus loin, un petit garçon brun aux yeux pâles presque blancs rougit et se cacha derrière les robes de sa maman.

Tu t'es bien amusé, Sei?

Le dernier des triplés, un jeune blond mate aux yeux d'obsidienne sourit à son père. Sasuke prit son dernier fils dans ses bras. Shikamaru et Temari récupéraient leurs filles, Sakura reprenait sa petite Sachiko, Hizashi se cachait dans les robes d'Hinata. L'air était doux, la paix et le printemps étaient revenus à Konoha.

Au revoir tonton Kakashi! Grand frère Byakko.

Le petit Haku embrassa le jeune genin avant de retourner dans les bras de son Hokage de père.

Le voyage de retour jusqu'à la maison fut rempli par le gazouillement des enfants racontant leur journée à leurs parents. Naruto leur sourit, rit de leurs bêtises.

En entrant dans le vestibule, Sasuke posa son fils et défit ses chaussures. Quand il releva la tête il fut soudain aveuglé par la lumière. Il cligna des yeux.

Papa, tu viens!

Sasuke sourit et suivit les siens. Il était de nouveau dans la lumière.


End file.
